The Legend of Summer Camp
by StayRelative
Summary: Zelda is forced to go to a summer camp held by her dear old uncle at his ranch. She thought it'd be a drag, being stuck there all summer long. But little did she know about the hottie of a ranch hand that worked there. Rated T for later chapters. WARNING: I wrote this when I stupid and 13.
1. Preparation

**Chapter One**

**Preparation**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, if I did then Link would be seen with his shirt off half the time (drool).**

* * *

My father is a jerk, yet I believe he's the only man on this planet I actually respect. I know he only thinks of my best interest and, more over, what's best for me. But, summer camp at a ranch isn't my… first choice for a summer activity.

Being the mayor's daughter, I don't have a lot of say in things. Since my mother died, at least. Spending the entire summer with my uncle and cousin, Talon and Malon, at their ranch for summer camp has got to be one of the worst ideas he's had yet.

I moan, pulling on my father's suit as he finishes his mug of coffee, "Daddy… please, please, _please_ don't make me go. I'm sixteen years old, why in the Sacred Realm would I want to spend summer with my lazy, old coot of an uncle and his hyper daughter? I have a life, you know."

He puts down his mug, letting out a heavy sigh. "Zelda Nayru Harkinian, we've gone over this before. I have more than enough meetings over the summer and after the last time I left you home alone-"

"It wasn't even a big party!"

He gently moves the golden hair out of my eyes, "Zelda, no. You're always focusing on your look and reputation. You have the blood of the Royal Family of ancient Hyrule. Do you think past Zeldas would whine and obsess over silly little things?"

I sigh; he always uses this against me. So what if I have the blood of the ancient Royal Family of Hyrule? I don't see why that should change how I act or think. All those stories about the "Hero of Time" are pointless and made-up. I mean, seriously, time travel? And, even better, the "hero" saved Hyrule from the Twilight by turning into a wolf and slaying a giant pig or something. I'll say it again, pointless and made-up.

He gets up, dusting off his dress pants and grabbing his leather wallet, "Zelda, tomorrow I'll drive you to the ranch. You're going to pack as soon as I leave to go to work and if you dilly-dally any longer, then you'll have an even worse summer." He walks out of the kitchen, his black dress shoes scuffing across the tiles. "Later, Zel. If anything happens just call me."  
I say nothing, waiting for him to walk out of the door and lock it. Sighing, I grab my bags and pack. I'll be at a ranch for three months surrounded by putrid animals and strangers. All I'll have is Malon and she gives me a headache if I even think her name. Not that I don't love my cousin, she's just a hand full.

Falling back first onto my bed I let out a heavy sigh. "I bet past Zeldas didn't have to even lift a finger. That "hero" probably did everything for her." I look to my left, an old book; dad's trying to convince me of his "tales of the past Royal Family".

Rolling into a comfortable position, I grab the book. "The Legends of Zeldas: Hylian Tales of the Hero and the Princess" I laugh at the title. "Oh, daddy." I mutter, skimming over the pages.

"The Hero of Time then picked up the Master Sword, which can only be held by the hero or an ancestor of the hero, and went up to the Chamber of Sages in the Temple of Light. Rauru, Sage of Light, told him of his current position. He is a hero, the Hero of Time. His soul had been sleeping for seven years, now he has become a young man."

I roll my eyes at this story, "As if." Skipping ahead a few pages I stumble upon another part of the same story and decide to read it aloud.

"Our hero trembles, "Zelda!" he shouts, but it is no use. She is kidnapped by the King of Evil, Ganondorf, and carried away to his castle."

I shake my head; "My relative couldn't have been so weak. Why is the princess always captured and saved by a prince? Is this almighty Hero of Time a prince, anyway?" Going back a few pages I find the first chapter.

"In a deep forest in the land of Hyrule, every one was a child. In this forest, the children each had his or her own fairy. All but one boy had a fairy, and his name was Link."

So Link was his name, and he wasn't a prince. What a dumb name. Who'd ever name their kid that? I put down the book and kick my bags off of my bed. "I don't want to go to a stupid ranch, I don't want to read fairy tales that everyone basically worships and, most of all, I don't want to be here!" I get up and leave the house, running down my street to my friend, Saria.

"Zellie! What's up?"

"Hey Sar, guess what?" I mutter, looking down to my bare feet.

"What? What's wrong?" She says, her obviously-dyed-green hair falling in front of her eyes.

"I'm forced to stay at a ranch for the entire summer. I'm leaving tomorrow."

She pulls me into a hug, "It's okay, Zellie. I'm sure you'll make friends and ride a horse that'll you'll call your lover. Just don't forget bout little ol' me."

I pull away, "Either you're making a sick joke or you're taking my childhood dreams too close to heart." I say, laughing.

"Hey, it's your own fault for saying you were madly in love with a horse when we were seven!"  
"Yeah, exactly Sar, we were _seven_!" I laugh, pulling my golden hair behind my ear.

"Well, I have to go meet Mido in a few, sorry our good byes have to be cut short." She says with a frown.

"Yeah, that sucks. For me, at least. You get to spend the entire summer with your boyfriend and I get to spend mine with a horse."

"And if he cheats on you, give me a call. Ranting free of charge." She smiles, giving me a hug.

"Thanks, Sar. You make a crappy girl like me feel like I'm a little less crappy."

"That's my job, sucks that I'm _still _not getting paid, but I deal with it." She pats my shoulder and turns, giving me a peace sign, "See you when school starts, Zellie. Write me!"

"I will, Sar!" I yell as I run up my street to my house. Breathing heavily I open the door, thanking the goddesses that I kept the door a hair open considering it was still locked. Tomorrow will be the first day of hell.

* * *

So, what'd you think? Pretty boring chapter, I know. But it will pick up in the next chapter. Constructive criticism is welcomed. Please review, I need inspiration to continue writing! Next chapter to be put up as soon as I get a break from my job with the library. So tiring, so very tiring.


	2. The Ranch

**Chapter Two**

**The Ranch**

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Zelda. I know, it sucks, right?

* * *

"Well, we're here." My dad says, looking at the ranch. Horses are galloping around their corral, kids around my age standing on the dirt path near the well. I've always loved it here, but right now this was the last place I wanted to be.

Waving to my uncle Talon, I grab my bags. My hairs in a simple, golden braid and clothed in a plaid shirt, capris, and a pair of black converse high tops. No matter what my dad says, I've always been a tomboy at heart.

"Goodbye, Zel. I'll see you at the end of summer. Have fun, write me when you get the chance." Dad calls, turning back to his old Chevy and driving away.

A red head comes out of small, white house before me, turning my direction with a yelp. "Zellie! It's been an awfully long time. How are you? How's your dad?" She asks, pulling me into a hug.

"Yes it has, crappy, and who cares." I say, laughing at the awkward situation. Why does everyone have to look, don't they have something better to do? I laugh at this, of course they don't. We're on a ranch in the middle of nowhere.

"What's wrong with you?" she asks, a hint of concern in her voice. Malon's not the type to get serious, so I figured I might as well tell her since her sudden attitude change is scaring me.

"Dad sent me to this place without any concern for what I really wanted to do with my summer."

Malon looks at all the other bored teenagers, "That's what everyone says, but you'll learn to love it here. You'll make friends whether you want to or not. You'll learn to ride a horse and get to see things that are beautiful beyond belief." The red head looks straight into my eyes, a bright smile plastered onto her face. "Give it a shot, Zellie. Don't go all emo on us."

I laugh, "Fine, but if it sucks with a fiery, burning passion then I'm packing my bags."

She turns, "Whatever, but I know it won't come to that. Especially, once you meet-"

"Zelda!" Talon interrupts, "Oh honey, it's been such a long time. I'm so glad you decided to join us this summer!"  
"Yes, me too, uncle." I mutter, looking to my feet.

"No need for formality, we're on a ranch for goddess's sakes!" Talon laughs, patting my back.

"Kay, where should I put these?" I hold up my bags to him.

"Malon, why don't you find our new ranch hand so he can help out everyone with their bags." Talon says, turning to the other campers and walking toward them.

"Okay, daddy." The red head bounces away with a flushed face. I've never seen Malon with such a flustered attitude and cherry-kissed face.

A boy, probably around my age, with a white shirt and jeans comes galloping over on his red mare. His wild, blonde hair covering his bold, blue eyes. Judging by what I can see through that shirt of his, this guy's got some serious body.

"Hey everyone." All the girls catch their breath, which pisses me off yet highly entertains me. "My name's Link, I'm Mr. Talon's ranch hand. I'll be helping you guys out this summer, along with Talon and Malon. I hope you all enjoy your stay here at Lon Lon Ranch. If you can hand me your bags, I'll gladly take them over to the cabins."

I bite my tongue; this guy's name is Link. What a coincidence, this hot ranch hand shares a name with the Hero of Time. I hand my bags to him and he settles them on the red mare with a breathtaking white mane. His horse is beautiful.

Link catches me staring, "This is Epona, she's a wild horse. No one was able to tame her, but I seemed to get her under control. I've always had a thing for animals."

I nod, "She's so pretty."

A prissy girl with shoulder length black hair, garbed in a pink cami and black short-shorts comes strutting over. "Hey."

Link smiles, "Hello. Do you need any help?"  
The girl makes a face; maybe she thought he'd fall head over heels right away. "I'm Joelle, and you must be Link."

"Yeah, listen, I don't have time for small-talk right now. I have to go help out Mr. Talon, maybe I'll speak with you later." He rides off on his horse, not noticing the pissed off look Joelle has on her face.

I smirk, turning away from her before she blows a fume, not that I don't already see smoke coming out of her ears. Of course, being my clumsy self, I bump into a girl.

She yelps, "Sorry about that!"

"No, it's all my fault." I help the girl with bright red hair up. It's quite obvious she dyes it, nobody's hair could be that red, and her gray eyes are so bold that I find myself staring right into them.

"I'm Laurel, and you are…?"

I smile, "Zelda."

"That's an unusual name." Her gray eyes look questioning, as if believing I lied about my name.

"So… why are you here?"

Laurel sighs, "Parents got angry at me for failing so they sent me here as punishment. You?"  
I kick some dirt, irritated about my situation, "Dad sent me here cause he thinks I'm '_abusing my childhood_'."

The red head laughs, "Really?"

"Really."

"Okay, everyone!" Talon yells, campers looking to him in shock. The slightly overweight man with a few brown hairs on the top of his head looks like a complete fool. "As soon as Link gets back, we will head off to your cabins to unpack your things. I have a few little rules about this ranch that I expect you to follow. Nothing illegal- alcohol, cigarettes, etc. is allowed here. You are to respect the animals and one another, and nobody leaves their cabins after curfew."

Some people nod, some people just start a conversation. But I look to my left, Link's no too far away and he's riding over to us. Smiling, I turn and wait.

A sudden tap resides on my shoulder; "Don't you even _think_ about Link, he's mine." Joelle whispers in my ear.

I look at her revolting dark brown eyes; "All is fair in love and war."

"Okay, everyone," Link yells, "I'm going to show the boys to their cabin, Malon will show the girls to theirs."

Malon appears on a buttercup colored horse, "Follow me, gals."

I catch up to her horse's steady trot, "Hi, Mal."

"So, Zellie, what do you think of this old place?" She asks, her long, red hair brushing behind her shoulder.

"It's pretty, I'm happy to have met Link."

She smiles, "Isn't he cute? He just started here about a month ago and he's such a help."

I nod, "Yeah."

We reach a large, log cabin that has a noisy, wooden floor and several bunk beds.

"Okay, then." Malon says, walking around the room, "This is the girl's cabin. Be neat, don't screw up the place, don't make a lot of noise at night cause that's a pain, wake up early in the morning, and don't you dare leave this cabin tonight."

Joelle glares at me, I just roll my eyes and face Malon, acting eager to hear the pointless rules.

"Link, being the awesome guys he is, brought all of your crap, I mean, bags in here. So, find a bed and unpack. I'm leaving, because I just know one of you is going to spay perfume and I really don't feel like smelling that shit."

I laugh, watching Malon leave the cabin. She's always been one to loathe feminine products, maybe that's why we got along so well.

"Yo, Blondie!" Laurel yells, "Want a bed?"

I laugh, "Yes, why, yes I would." I throw my bags onto the bottom bunk and stare up at her.

"What you looking at?"

"Your hair."

She gives me a questioning look, "What about it? You think it's hot? Do you just hate me for having awesome, red hair?"

"No, it's just really bold."

"That's the way I like it, baby!" She jumps down, then waves her hand in front of her face. "I don't mind perfume, hell, I'm wearing some right now, but who sprayed that crap?"

Joelle turns to Laurel, "Excuse me? Did you just call my perfume, imported all the way from France, crap?"

Laurel places a finger on her lip, "Oops, did I offend you? I'm _so_ _sorry_."

She glares at Laurel, "Bit-"

Laurel kicks Joelle in the shin, grabs my wrist, and pulls me out of the cabin. "The devil's spawn is on our tail!"

Malon looks at us for a moment, then laughs. "What did you…?"

"I may have hurt the witch, but I'm sure she'll live." Laurel manages to make out between breaths of her intense laughter.

"It was a beautiful thing." I mutter, my eyes closed playing the moment over in my head. The look on Joelle's face was priceless. Goddesses, I should've gotten my camera.

"Ah, I see. Thank you, the way she was glaring at Zellie was making me angry."

"Zellie?" Laurel asks, she turns to me, pointing her finger in my face. "Zellie?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out."

Malon smiles, "Zelda's my cousin."

"Gasp!" Laurel says, looking into my eyes, "You never informed me of this! I feel so uninformed!"

"…Oh, goddesses." I mutter.

Link rides over as girls begin to walk out of the cabin. "Okay. So, today we're going to have a tour of the ranch. Tomorrow is when the real work begins." He turns to Malon, "Kay, Mal. You take half of the girls and boys and I'll do the same."

Malon nods, pulling away some girls I haven't met. Link takes the rest of us. And by us I mean Laurel, Joelle, five other girls, ten boys, and me.

"I'm Link, Link Forest, I'm a ranch hand here on Lon Lon Ranch. We have a variety of horses, cows, and some chickens." He turns to us, stopping Epona. "This beauty of a mare is my trusty companion, Epona. I'm the only one who can ride her; she's decided that. Don't try getting on her, she'll probably end up kicking you."

"Why would she do that? Isn't she tamed?" A brunette asks.

"She is tamed, but she doesn't really like other people. She only trusts me."

We continue our way around the ranch, seeing the cows and getting to sample their delicious milk. The entire time, Joelle either glared at me or acted flirtatious around Link.

Being peeved, along with Laurel who looked about ready to wring her little neck, we decided to make a move. A nice, wondrous, mud pile lay close to our next destination. And if, say, someone was to_ "accidentally" _bump into Joelle and she _"just so happened"_ to fall in, wouldn't that be _"just terrible"_?

I casually walk up to Joelle, my hand hovering behind her back. She sees me through the corner of her eye so I react quickly, saying that there was just a mosquito behind her. She shakes her head and I signal for Laurel to take her turn.

Laurel nods, then, her eyes widen. "Zel!"

But it was too late, Joelle put her foot out in front of me and I fell to the ground, thank the goddesses I didn't land in the mud. I land on my head, and my head hurts so much I feel like I just died and am currently in hell.

"Zelda! What in the Sacred Realm?" Link yells, I can barely hear him, though. Goddesses I wish I could tell him I'm okay, but lying to him would do me no better than my current state. I try to open my eyes, but I become unconscious.

* * *

Hooray! Cliff hanger! Oh, and I know Lon Lon Ranch doesn't have cabins and stuff, but this is in modern day Hyrule, so I can change things like that. Please review, like the amazing people below did. I need more motivation. If not for these two amazing people, I wouldn't have finished this chapter till tomorrow!

Lonewolf102: Thank you! You make me feel so accomplished in life.

RedDeadRenegade: Just wait, gets better.


	3. I'll try

**Chapter Three**

**I'll try**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda, still wishing I did.

* * *

My head hurts like hell, moaning I try to lift myself up.

"Ah, Zelda. You're awake." A soothing and familiar voice coos, "Just lay back, you're okay."

I open my eyes, the white room is dimly lit and Link is by my side. Wait… Link is by my side? "Link? What're you doing here?"

"I was watching you, making sure you didn't have a concussion and that you were in good shape. You have quite a bump on your head."

"I noticed." I mutter, remembering how that bitch Joelle knocked me down.

"Do you remember how you fell?" Link asks, totally oblivious to the fact that it was all her fault.

"Joelle… she stuck her foot out when I wasn't looking and knocked me down." I manage to say.

"Okay, I see. That explains why she was glaring at you." Link says quietly, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"She's such a-"

"I know, I know. Just… don't worry about it. You're fine, and I told her that you don't want to see her. That girl with the really, really red hair told me what happened."

I smile, "Oh, Laurel."

"Malon's worried over you, though. Want me to go get her?"

For a moment, I just stare at him. Link is so cute, not just in looks but in personality. He's so modest, so caring even though he sports the look of a guy the polar opposite.

"Zelda? Zelda, are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Sure, bring Malon in." I close my eyes and hear him quietly shut the door. I can hear the two talking outside of my door.

What am I thinking, though? Every girl here has it out for Link. Some are prettier, smarter, and have more to offer than I ever could. He deserves someone worthy of his time, and that certainly isn't me.

Link opens the door and walks in, sitting on the floor beside me bed. I look at him, really look at him. His dirty, wild blonde hair that always seems to find it's place in front of his eyes. His eyes; the perfect shade of dark blue. His attire, his muscles. Goddesses, just because I don't deserve him doesn't mean I can't try, no matter how hard it will hurt me when he turns me down. I just want to try.

"Hey, girl." Malon says, walking slowly into my room, "You okay, Zellie Bell?"

I laugh, "Zellie Bell? That's definitely a new one."

"Well, we all get to try out something new every once and a while."

"Maybe." I mutter, my head throbbing.

"So, how you feeling?" Malon asks, sitting on the other side of my bed.

"Like living, breathing, shit."

"Awesome, must be pretty cool."

"It totally is." I say, catching Link chuckle a little. "It's like an adventure."

"Okay, then." She pats my hand, which lay on top of my stomach, "I'll catch you later, Laurel and I are going to go make Joelle angry."

"Have fun, give her a kick for me, will you?"

"Sure thing, Zellie Bell." The closes the door behind her, leaving me and Link alone in the room.

For a moment, it's quiet. I keep opening my mouth, trying to break this awkward silence, but I just can't find the courage.

"So…" Link mutters, "Why are you here?"

"Dad forced me to come here, said I'm ruining my life as a teenager. That I should stop to smell the roses and all that crap. What about you?"

"Both of my parents died not too long ago. I had nothing to do nowhere to go. I was old enough to get a job, so I hitchhiked till the driver got sick of me and ended up here. Talon saw I was good with his horses, even the wild ones that roamed around here, so he hired me."

"I'm… so sorry." I say, "I know I sound so cliché but I really am sorry."

"I understand."

"My dad's the mayor where I live, my mother died a few years back. I never really noticed how perfect my life is, but it is pretty perfect." I rub away the tears welling up from pain and Link's past, "Goddesses, I'm such an brat."

Link pushes a strand of hair away from my face; "No you're not, Zelda."

I look at Link, "Thank you, Link. You're such… a good friend."

He smiles brightly, "I do try. Now that you're feeling better, want to go back to your cabin?"

I sigh, "No, but I guess I will anyway." I get up, taking Link's hand to help me up and keep me balanced.

Link escorts me to the girl's cabin, standing in front of the door. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Try not to get hurt, again, considering tomorrow's only the second day of an entire summer."

I laugh, "I'll try. Good night, Link."

"Good night, Zelda." He turns around and begins to walk back to Talon's house. I smile and open the door.

"Zellie Bear!" Laurel screams, "I thought you were gonna, like, die! Are you okay, Zel?"

I smile, giggling a little, "Yeah, yeah I'm really good."

She gives me a questioning look but brushes it off. "I have your dinner if you want to eat it."

"No thanks, I'm just going to go to bed. Nighty night, Laurel." I plop onto my bed and think about everything that has happened. My mind is a whirl, trying to take in everything that's going on.

"You know, this is all you're fault." A voice interrupts my thoughts. I look at the fag from the corner of my eye.

"What do you want?"

Joelle gives me a look, "What do I want? What do _I _want?"  
"Yeah, that's what I asked. Get to the point, will you?" I mutter, remembering how much my head still hurt.

"_I _want you to stay away from _my_ Link."

"Your Link? I think he will give away his heart to the woman of his choosing. You can't do anything to influence his decision, because he's the kind of guy who'll love the gal who treats him right." Malon steps in.

Laurel nods, "Makes sense, Mal." She looks to me, "And, babe, I think you have a shot."

I brush them off, telling everyone I need sleep. Trying desperately to sleep, I find it's no use. The lights are off and, as far as I can tell, everyone else is asleep. I pull out my reading light, a clipboard, and a piece of paper, writing everything that's happened and signing it to Saria.

I want her to know, she deserves to know. After all, she's the one person who I trust in this world. Not that I don't love Malon and my dad and uncle, it's just, they tend to distance themselves away from me. I'm different than them; I don't like big business or chickens. I needed desperately to talk to someone who understood me, and that girl was Saria. So I write about Joelle, Malon, the crazy redhead Laurel, and most of all, Link. I tuck it under my pillow, falling into a deep slumber.

* * *

So, Zelda's okay. Just a bit confused with all of this commotion and hectic drama. She needs someone to hear her out, and we can all relate to that. Next chapter's going to get a little more exciting, I hope. Tell me what you think, and thank you so much for all the views and reviews!

I just got back from a 4th of July parade with a bloody knee, reading my reviews made me feel accomplished and willing to write even though I feel like my leg was dipped into the deepest bowls of hell. Tee hee. Next chapter will be up soon, I hope. That is, depending on whether or not I'll stay at my aunt's house for very long. Ta ta for now.


	4. Bombs Away

**Chapter Four**

**Bombs ****Away**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, and I also don't own the Ocarina of Time manga I got from the library which is making me very sad cause I'm broke and I want it bad (even though it's nothing like the game).

* * *

"Zellie Bear," A soft voice coos, "Yo, Zel, wake up. Goddesses, you sleep like a rock."

My eyes flutter open, head feeling much better than yesterday. I stare at the redhead for a moment, "What's up, Laurel?"  
"Work, you're not getting out of it. I already asked. It's about six in the morning, Talon says we got to work."

"Talon said… wait, we have to work?" I sit up in bed, staring at the clothes Laurel must've picked out for me. I quickly change into a green T-shirt and blue shorts, "What kind of work are we talking about?"

"Taking care of animals, cleaning up their shit, collecting eggs, getting milk, you know, ranch stuff." She mutters in disgust.

"Crap." I fix my hair into a ponytail and follow Laurel outside. Joelle glares at me, garbed in a pink cami and dark blue short-shorts. Figures, she's such a slut.

"Ah, Zelda. Good, you're awake." Link says with a smile.

I happily smile back as Laurel jabs my hip with her elbow. "Somebody loves the ranch hand." She whispers.

Hitting my elbow against her hip as my face begins to flush, I try my hardest to pay attention. Talon goes on and on about how to feed the chickens, milk the cows, clean the corral, everything. Sighing, I try to drown him out, hoping that maybe, possibly, the goddesses won't let me lift a finger. After all, my head still hurts a bit.

"So, Link here will take a quarter of you along with myself, Malon, and my other ranch hand Ingo. Let's get to work!"

Link takes some girls, including Laurel and myself (much to Joelle's dismay) to help out with the chickens. Several girls squeal as the chickens mob us, trying to get the seeds from our bag.

"Now, don't be afraid of the chickens." Link chuckles, opening the pen, "Their pecks may hurt for a moment, but they're really nothing."

I gulp, why was I never afraid of these blasted animals before now? They're so harmless, Link even said so.

"What's the matter, Zelda? Afraid of a little chicken?" Joelle laughs, "That's pretty sad."

I smirk, "You're right. I'm not cut out for this. Here, you do my job for me, you _'strong and amazing'_ person." I throw her the bird feed, the chickens look to her and in a matter of seconds she's being attacked by a mob of chickens, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Oops, I'm sorry."

Link helps her up, "Are you okay, Joelle?"

Her face becomes flushed, glancing over to my jealous reaction. "Oh, Link. It pains me to walk."

"Yeah, you look pretty beat up. I'll help you out a bit, but you're going to have to rough it out."

She sighs dramatically, "All right."

Link quickly lets go of her hand and walks over to me, "I know you hate her guts, I do myself, but try not to kill her."

"Yeah… whatever." Glancing over to Joelle, I can easily see the cherry-red color still happily lingering on her cheeks as she brags about her and Link to her friends. Not only that, but she's walking around just fine, like she was never even attacked.  
He sighs, feeding the chickens by himself as the other girls converse.

"I just want to wring her little neck…" Laurel whispers into my ear.

I nod, feeling guilty for making Link work all by himself. "Uh, Link?"

"What is it, Zelda?" He asks, gently throwing some feed to a chicken.

"Would you… like some help?" I ask quietly, taking a step closer.

He turns with I bright smile plastered to his face, "I thought you'd never ask." He hands me a bag of feed and I throw some to the chickens. They hoard around it as if they'd never been fed. Giggling, I throw them more.

"See? I don't get why everyone thinks it's so hard to feed the chickens."  
"They're afraid. All the people here are from the suburbs or city. You don't find many chickens out there."

"Yeah, that's true." Link rises, "Well, we're done here and I don't think everyone else is up to working right now. How about a break?"

"Sounds good." I smile and he assembles the girls, telling them they have free time and whatnot.

Joelle sneaks a glare at me before she walks off with her friends. What is up with that woman anyway? I'm not any type of serious competition, am I? I doubt Link even loves me. Actually, I thoroughly believe that he doesn't.

"We have a waterhole, if you want to go swimming." Malon pipes in, leading most of the boys to our group.

"Yeah, Malon. We haven't gone swimming in ages." Link smiles, "Now that we have an excuse…"  
"It's perfect!" She tells us to go to our cabins, but stops me. "Hey, Zellie Pooh, what's going on?"

"Life, life is going on as we speak."

"You're such a clown, now seriously, what's going on between you and our little ranch hand?"  
My face becomes warm, "N-nothing, nothing at all."

She squeals, "You love him!"

I quickly place my hand over her mouth, "Shut the hell up, Joelle's looking at us." I hiss.

She says something that's muffled by my hand, probably something stupid. I pull my hand away, rubbing my temple.

"Zellie Bear, I'm so happy!"

"Mal, if you don't shut up…"

She pinches my cheek, "You're embarrassed, too! That's what makes it adorable. I've never ever seen you like this, Zellie."

"I know, that's why I'm in desperate need of you shutting your trap." I mutter, pushing her hand away.

Link looks at both of us with a confused look on his face, which makes my face so red I turn away. I can't let him see me like this! With Malon's big mouth he probably already knows. Thinking that just makes me more red-faced.

"Are you two okay?"

"Oh, Link. We're more than okay." Malon brushes him off.

Link walks into the boy's cabin and Malon and I go into the girl's. Joelle's in a pink bikini with blue polka dots with a matching towel glaring at me like there's no tomorrow.

"Ah, crap." I look to Malon, "I forgot to pack a swim suit."

"It's okay Zellie Bear, just follow your favorite cousin." She leads me back to the house where only her and Talon stay. Poor Link and Ingo have to stay in the cabins. She takes me into her room and frantically looks through her dresser. "Remember that one time, last summer when I went over to visit. I forgot my swim suit and you let me borrow that awesome blue bikini with gold lightning bolts."

"Oh yeah, I remember that. I loved that suit."

"That's the point! Why do you think I'm looking for it?" She gasps, "Found it!"

I look at my suit as Malon pulls out a pink bikini with cows on it. Laughing, I playfully push her and we change.

"Our little ranch hand's gonna fall head over heels for you in that bikini." Malon laughs.

"I think you may be the most annoying cowgirl I've ever met."

"It's my job, hon. Get used to it."

We walk back to the girls with towels in our hands, gaping when I catch sight of Link. His body slightly tanned, forest green swim trunks, wild and dirty blonde hair in his eyes, I was totally right about the muscles. Goddesses, why was this man so perfect?

Joelle looks a bit flustered which pisses me off a bit.

Okay, everyone. Just follow Malon and I, we'll be at the water hole in no time."

I watch as Malon runs up to him, whispering in his ear, which I just noticed is pierced with a silver loop earring. He smiles and turns to me.

"Hey, Link." I manage to say.

"Zelda. I didn't know you were related to Malon."

I let out a heavy breath, thinking that Malon had gone and said something stupid to Link. "Yeah, we are. She's my cousin."

"You two… look nothing alike."

I laugh, "Yeah. She takes after my aunt. I take after my dad."

"Aunt on which side?" Link asks, as we walk side-by-side to the waterhole.

"My mothers, my mother… passed away not too long ago."

Link places his hand on my shoulder, somehow knowing this saddens me. "I'm sorry, Zelda. Losing someone is hard, I understand."

Suddenly remembering everything he had gone through and how it's far worse than anything that's happened to me, I suck it up. "No, don't be. You've had far worse. I'm foolish for-"

"Zelda, a life is a life. No matter who the life is taken from or who the life is missed by, being somber is something that comes naturally. I'm not doing it for your sake, but for your mothers."

I nod, Link has something about him… courage to speak his mind but modesty to say what's right. I like that about him, it seems somewhat familiar. Courage… why does it sound so acquainted with Link? I brush it off, thinking it's merely my own silly thoughts.

"Are you okay?" He asks, looking into my eyes.

"Oh, ah, yeah. I'm fine." I say quickly, startled from being pulled from my contemplation.

We approach the water, which happens to be really cold. Some girls squeal, some guys call them babies. The waterhole doesn't seem to get any deeper than seven or eight feet.

I look to Link as he dives into the water. He's so graceful, it's all most unbelievable. Maybe I'm the only one who happens to think this. I shake my head, Joelle thinks that too, that's why she's my competition. Then it hits me, where exactly is Joelle?  
Two hands push my back and I fall into the water before even having a chance to catch my breath. My eyes widen, the water causing them to sting a little. Joelle pushed me, I've got to get up from the bottom of the waterhole. A sudden pain hits the back of my head, which was still hurting a bit from yesterday. I try to breathe, to let the adrenaline work and make it not hurt as much. But, being underwater, that didn't go so well. Inhaling water and choking on it, I begin to black out.

"Zellie!" A voice cries, "Zelda!"

A hand grabs my waist and head, and then, my world becomes black.

* * *

I know what you're thinking, "It's only been two days! How can Zelda keep on getting hurt like this? Pretty soon she'll be dead!" I know Zelda gets into a lot of trouble, she's accident prone. I mean, even in the games she's accident prone so why not in the fan fiction?

Sorry if I don't post for a while. My friend, Lauren (Link-Malon-4ever) just got Twilight Princess and we've become addicted. Plus, I have work tomorrow and till Friday.

Thanks for all the reviews and views, keep em coming! I need motivation!


	5. Fate

**Chapter Five**

**Fate**

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, which sucks cause if I did then I'd have a free copy of Twilight Princess which I want cause it's a beastly game!

* * *

I cough up water, it's so painful. Not just the water spewing from my mouth part, but my head. I moan, "Thanks Laurel."

I hear her laugh, "Sorry, girl, I'm not the one you should be thanking."

My eyes flutter open, seeing Link's face above mine, "You alright?"

"I… don't know."

"It's okay to be a victim sometimes. I know your head hit that rock pretty hard, does it hurt?"

"Y-yeah, it does."

He frowns, "How do you always manage to get hurt?"

"I don't know… I guess that's just how my whole family is."

"You're family?" He picks me up bridal-style and starts walking toward the house. "I'll be back, Malon. I'm just going to tend to Zelda's injuries."

"Okay, Link."

He gives me time to go upstairs and change as he quickly puts on a green t-shirt. "Now, what were you telling me about your family?" Link asks as I walk downstairs, sitting on the fluffy blue couch in the living room.

"I'm Zelda Nayru Harkinian, my ancestors were the ancient Hylian Royal Family. If the legends are true, the princess always found herself in trouble."

"They are true, all too true." Link mutters under his breath.

"What do you mean?"

"History in your family has a tendency to repeat itself. If I were you, I'd watch my back and brush up on my lineage. Learn of the legends, learn everything you can. You'll need it."

"Why do you know so much?"  
"I can't tell you… not now, not here." He gets up, sweeping his wild hair behind his ears. "I just pray that what I expect won't happen. Zelda, make sure you're always by my side."

"All right… I'd feel better if I knew what was going on, though."

He grabs my left hand, my birthmark of three triangles begins to glow. Gaping at it, I look to Link. "What's going on?"  
"Once again, read the legends, then you'll know. You'll also know… why I have this." He shows his left hand to me, which has the same three golden triangles on it.

I nod, "I would read them but I left my book at home."

He smiles and walks to the bookshelf, pulling out from it "The Legends of Zeldas: Hylian Tales of the Hero and the Princess".

"How did you…? Why do you…?" I stutter.

He places a single finger up to his lips, "It's a secret."

Oh, goddesses, why does he have to be like this? Not only is it slightly frustrating, it's very sexy… which just happens to make it more frustrating.

"_Sheik awaits the hero in the Temple of Time. 'Hero, I have to share a secret I've been keeping from you for far too long. The Triforce, which once lay in the Sacred Realm, has been broken into its three pieces. If one who has no balance in their hearttouches the Triforce it will break into thre- Power, Courage, and Wisdom. The King of Evil, Ganondorf, holds the Triforce of Power, you hold the Triforce of Courage, and the one who holds the Triforce of Wisdom is none other than I.' He holds up his left hand, revealing the mark of the Triforce._

'_Oh, Hero of Time,' Princess Zelda says as she reveals herself to be the shadow guide, Sheik. 'I am so sorry I had to deceive you. In order to save Hyrule and keep myself safe, I convinced Impa to teach me the ways of the Sheikah and pretend to be a boy.' _

'_Zelda, it is quite all right. You have saved me numerous times, taught me melodies to help me with the very quest you had sent me on in the first place.' The hero pipes in, 'Do not fret, my princess, I will defeat the Dark Lord and save your… our kingdom.' _

_'Thank you, Link.'_" Link finishes reading a bit from what I had read two days ago. "Now do you understand?"

"No… except that it's really odd that you were named after the Hero of Time, who I still don't believe was real. I mean, time travel and monsters are only things that appear in fairytales and daydreams."

He shakes his head, "How badly do you hurt?"

"Not terribly so, why?"

"Good," He grabs my hand and forces me off the couch, "We're going on a trip."

"What do you mean, 'a trip'?" I ask, being pulled by him.

"There's something I want… I need you to see, but it's in Hyrule Castle Town. So that's where we're going."

I sigh, "No matter what you say or do, I won't believe that Hero of Time story."

"Oh, Zelda, it's all too real." Link quickly pulls out a blue ocarina with the Triforce symbol on it. "First off, this is the Ocarina of Time. It's been handed down through the hero's family and made its way to me. I'll use it to play the same song the Hero of Time did to call upon his horse." He raises the instrument to his lips and plays a beautiful melody, suddenly, Epona is galloping over to us.

"That's pretty cool, but that's no obvious proof or anything."

"Don't worry, I'm just getting started." He helps me onto the red mare and climbs on himself. I wrap my arms around his waist as he hits the horse and gallops out of the ranch.

I can see the Town from here, which is now more of a city. Apparently, in ancient times, it was a small but lively town that was situated before the castle. Over the years, it has grown. He leaves Epona by a tree and leads me to a museum.

"Don't you worry for Epona? Someone could take her."

"No, Epona won't listen to anyone but me. I don't worry for her. She's a strong girl, a loyal one as well."

We walk into the amazing building, there are Triforce marks everywhere and pictures of the Ancient Royal Family. Link pulls me to a section known as "The Hero of Time".

"There, read that." He points to an inscription next to a rusty blade.

"_This is the Master Sword that was once in the Temple of Time. In order for the Hero of Time to reach it, he needed the three Spiritual Stones, the Ocarina of Time, and the Song of Time. When he grabbed the sword, his soul was kept for seven years in the Chamber of Sages within the Temple of Light. That is when his true journey began. Those who wish to touch the blade will find no luck, only the descendents of the hero may touch the Blade of Evil's Bane._" I read. Looking over to the rusty sword, I give Link a questioning look.

"Go, try to pick it up."

I walk over to the pedestal and reach out for the sword, but my hand is suddenly zapped by electricity. "Ouch!"

He nods, "I thought so."

"Well, Link, I kind of believe you. Give it a try, it feels weird."

"Uh… well." He looks around for a moment, "Maybe, but only if you promise to keep this a secret."

"Fine, I promise, now go try!"  
He reaches for the sword, but no electricity shoots him. He, instead, lifts the sword from the pedestal, gleaming a golden color with rust falling off.

"You're the an-"

Link quickly places his hand over my mouth, "Hush, we can't let others know." He places the sword back into the pedestal. "Yes, it's true. I am. But you cannot tell anyone."

I nod in utter amazement, "So that's why… your name…"

"Yeah, I was named after the Hero of Time. Just like you for Princess Zelda."

"But what about the Dark Lord?" I ask, searching his eyes for answers.  
He lets out a heavy breath, "I don't know. That's why I worry for you, I don't want you to get hurt."

"We could take him, our ancestors sure did."

"Yeah, but that was when swords and shields were popular and fighting wasn't considered a crime."

I nod, he did have a point. "We haven't even met this guy, so let's not worry about it now."

He stares at the Master Sword as if it were a curse but also a blessing. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

I smile, "I'm always right, you'll learn that soon enough. I am the smartest person you'll ever meet."  
"You have the Triforce of Wisdom so that makes me have an unfair disadvantage!"

We laugh, walking to Epona and riding back to the ranch. Even though summer has just begun, I can tell it'll be a good one. Mostly, because it's fate that Link and I have met, the goddesses have chosen us. That is, by far, the best thing I've learned so far.

* * *

I'm so happy! This is moving along rather well and I'm getting a lot of reviews and views- more than I thought I would considering this is only my second fanfiction, my first being a one-shot. I've been really busy lately, juggling work and band. Thankfully, band camp is over and all I have left is five weeks of my job. It's because of you awesome people who read and review that I've been updating so frequently. Thank you so much!


	6. More Than Happy

**Chapter Six**

**More T****han Happy**

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, if I did then I would be able to kill Bongo Bongo in Ocarina of Time on my first try. But, sadly, it looks like neither are going to happen any time soon. Sigh…

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepy head." Laurel coos, "Come on, hon. We aren't gonna go through this again, are we?"  
My eyes slowly open and I stretch, "Crap, I didn't sleep very well."

"I figured as much, you and Link just kept milking them dang cows. How come you guys like work so much?"  
I laugh, deciding to change the subject before it get embarrassing, "This summer's been good, I can't believe June is all most over."  
"Yeah, now get your lazy ass off that bed and get ready. We have to work."

I nod as she leaves the cabin; I'm alone. Why does this happen every day? How do these people wake up so early? Sighing, I dress in a baby blue cami with chickens on it- a gift from Malon- and shorts.

Walking outside my eyes immediately land upon Link. This entire month he's been keeping me out of trouble, we've become really close, much to Joelle's dismay. He reads me stories of the Hero of Time when we have breaks.

He nods to me with a bright smile, getting on Epona. "Okay, today I have a special treat for you all after we finish work. Don't rush, that will make everything disorganized. Just take your time and we'll get to do something really cool."

Malon smiles, she probably knows what's going on. Maybe, if I'm lucky, I can squeeze information out of Link.

He separates us into groups, myself in his group, like always. I love how he does that on purpose, and I especially love how Joelle glares at me when he does.

I catch up to him, "Morning, Link."

"Same to you, Zelda."  
"So, what's this little surprise?"  
"It's for me to know, and you to find out." He says to me, winking.

My face becomes warmer, "You're so mean."

He laughs as we approach the chicken coop, "I know, I know. There's no need to remind me."

Link hands each of us a bag full of chicken feed, most of the other campers entering the coop. Thankfully, they aren't afraid of chickens anymore. That brings me back to day two, when Joelle got attacked by chickens courtesy of moi. That was also the day that Link revealed himself as the descendant of the Hero of Time. If not for that day… I wouldn't have believed in any of this… the Hero of Time, my ancestors, or the fate that brought Link and I together. Not that we're a couple yet, but I still have hope.

"Hello, earth to Zelda…" Link waves his hand in front of my face, "Wow, did you get enough sleep, hello?"

"S-sorry… I was just thinking…" I stammer.

"I figured as much, just try to snap out of it." He smiles and hands me a bag of chicken feed.

Nodding, I throw the seeds, still wrapping my mind around the thought of everything that's happened since came here. How much I hated it on the first week but fell madly in love with the camp after words. Thankfully, Joelle stopped hurting me, but she obviously still dislikes me for being so close to Link. Most of the girls here hate me for that, actually. Who knew Link was such a ladies man? He doesn't seem like the type.

After my chickens seem content, I head back to Link. "So, what's up?"

"Still on the search for the Dark Lord, he'll show up, I just know it. He holds a part of the Triforce- Power. We have to watch our every move. I think I have a lead, but I don't know."

"Yeah, I understand. But how will we know him when we see him?"

"I'm not sure, I guess we'll have to get close to everyone we see, make sure that the symbol of the Triforce doesn't appear."

"That makes enough sense, but if this guy's evil… it wouldn't be so safe to get near him, would it?"  
"It's just a risk we'll… I'll take."

"Link, why do you always sacrifice yourself?" I pester.

He smiles and grabs my left hand, causing my Triforce Symbol of Wisdom to glow, "I'll do anything for the Princess of Hyrule, just like those before me did."

My face becomes warmer, "I-I… thank you."  
He nods, letting go of my hand, "It's nothing, really." He turns to the rest of our group, "All right, now for that surprise." Saddling up on Epona, he guides the group back to the house where Malon, Talon, and Ingo await us.

"Good job, Link. I've prepared everything as well." Talon says.  
"Thank you, Mr. Talon. My surprise for you all is a trip around Hyrule Field on horseback."

Some people start conversations about how cool it must be, I'm shocked as well. I didn't think we'd actually go riding, and around Hyrule Field of all places. Hyrule Field has the most beautiful scenery in the country, especially after noon.

"Maybe, if we're fast, we can even go to Lake Hylia. How does that sound?"

"Very good." Malon pipes in, "Dad, Ingo, I think Link and myself can handle this trip. Go rest."

They walk off as we head to the stables.

"Zellie Bear!" Laurel calls, walking up next to me, "What's up, silly?"

"The sky!"

She laughs, "I never would've guessed. I've only been under it my entire life."

"See, I'm smart like that."  
"Yeah… whatever you say, Zel."  
I shake my head, "What do you want, Laurel?"  
"Well…" she says, her eyes widening a bit, "I was going to ask how you and Link were doing and tell you to go up there and talk to him, but someone beat you to it. And by someone, I mean the Devil herself."

Upon hearing that, I look to Link. Joelle's walking up next to him on Epona, they're talking about something important. I can tell because of the way Link's eyebrows are furrowed, which usually doesn't happen unless he's in a serious situation. I decide to walk closer to the two, trying to listen in on their conversation.

"Please, Link. Why can't I?"

"Joelle, I've told you this a million times, Epona won't accept you."

"But I'm very good with horses!"

"That doesn't matter, Epona doesn't like anyone but me."

She fumes of anger, "You selfish little pig!"

I glare at her, how dare she? Link isn't being selfish, he just wants to keep his horse happy.

Link lets us each borrow a horse for the day. I got a black speckled white horse, a standard-bred, I think. It's called Spot, what an original name. Laughing, I grab the reins and begin to saddle up, mounting like this was no big deal. I took riding lessons when I was twelve.

Link looks to me in shock, "Good job, Zelda. Have you ever gone riding before?"

I nod, "Yeah, when I was twelve. It's only been four years so… it's like riding a bike I guess."

He laughs, helping everyone else onto their horses. The entire ride through Hyrule was beyond amazing. We even have enough time to go to Lake Hylia, and that's where we're headed now.

Link and Epona ride up to Spot and myself. "Zelda, when we get to the lake, I'd like to talk to you privately."

"It doesn't have anything to do with… you know…"

"Yeah, he's the one I have to talk to you about. It's nothing to terribly urgent… at least, not yet."

I gulp, the idea of having the descendent of the King of Evil coming up in conversation isn't entirely pleasing. Actually, it's quite frightening.

We dismount at the lake, looking so beautiful as the sun begins to set. I follow Link to the island above the ancient ruins of a temple; the Water Temple that the Hero of Time entered to save the Zoras, a race of aquatic people. I blame Link for my sudden vast knowledge of these things.

"Now, what about the Dark Lord?" I ask, putting my feet into the cold water.

"I think it might be him… someone suddenly called yesterday and said they'd like their son enrolled in our camp. He's about a year older than us, seventeen. His name is Ganondorf Dragmire."

"Sounds like the guy…" I shiver, telling Link that it's merely the cold water that caused me to shake.

"Zelda… I also want to ask you something. Would you… um." He ponders over something for a moment, then opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by a piercing scream.

We look back to the group, seeing Epona take off to Hyrule Field. Joelle was the source of the scream, she probably tried to ride Epona but she flung Joelle off.

Link chases after the horse while I grab Spot and quickly mount him. "Link! Get on!"  
He nods and I stop to let him climb on, "Thank you, Zelda."

"Don't mention it." I allow him to take the reins and steer Spot as I hold onto his waist.

"Found her." Link states as he catches sight of his red mare, kicking Spot indicating him to run faster. "Epona's fast, too fast."

He hands me the reins and I look at him for a moment, "What are you…?"

"Just steer!" I listen to him as he plays the Ocarina of Time, letting the beautiful melody the Hero of Time played for his horse come alive. I smile when Epona stops and looks back to us, whinnying happily when she sees her master.

I sigh, "Good." Slowing Spot down enough to let Link dismount, I decide to get off as well.

He smiles brightly as she nuzzles up against him, "Oh, Epona. You crazy gal. I know she spooked you, just try not to run off like that again."

Just seeing this scene makes my heart skip a beat. He's so caring, to chase after his own horse which he treats tenderly and with affection.

Turning to me, I can see the sweat running down the sides of his face, "Thanks."

"No problem, really Link."

He nods, "I'm happy to call you a friend, princess."

"I'm more than happy to call you a best friend, hero."

We chuckle and mount our horses, trotting over to the lake as the moon begins to rise.

* * *

Wow, thanks everyone for all the reviews. You people make me so happy! I'm going on a trip tomorrow with my class so I might not post… and then I have a two day vacation back to my hometown sometime soon. Tomorrow's my last day of work for about a week cause I'm taking a break to plan my next few days of teaching. Please review, cause it makes the chapters come quicker.

Oh, and everything in this chapter will make sense soon, just you wait.


	7. You Failed Me

**Chapter Seven**

**You Failed Me**

Disclaimer: … I think you already know what I'm going to say, so let's just leave it at that.

* * *

**A/N**: This was a difficult chapter to write and an even more difficult chapter to name. I just ended up deciding to continue off of something that troubled me, and wrote from there. If this makes absolutely no sense to you, go back and read the first two chapters.

* * *

"Uh… that's not cool." Link mutters as we ride around Lake Hylia. Nobody's here, they must've gone back to the ranch.

"Should we just ride back?"

He nods, "I guess we'll have to. I'm pretty beat so let's just trot home."

I slow Spot down to a trot and we leave the lake. It looked so beautiful, so… dare I say, romantic.

Being with Link under the moonlight is amazing. To hear his heavy breath, see his tanned skin faintly glow, feeling as if I could swim in his pools of blue eyes. Thinking of this makes my face become warmer, thanking the goddesses for letting it be dark enough that Link can't see my blush.

"What's wrong?"

"N-nothing, I was just thinking." I stutter.

"I see. I've been thinking a lot as well. The Dark Lord haunts my every waking moment. It's scary to think about, you know?"

I nod, "It's freaky. I really don't want to meet the guy, I pray we don't have to."

"I feel the same way. I especially worry for your sake. Past Zeldas have been kidnapped by him, one was even taken from her body and traveled around with the hero as a spirit. I don't want history to repeat itself."

"But you said that history usually does repeat itself, Link."

He frowns, "That's why I'm worried. With the Triforce of Power he can easily make anyone bend at his will. I'm scared to protect the ranch, but thankfully I have the Triforce of Courage. You have that of Wisdom, so I'm sure you'll have prophetic dreams. You'll be warned ahead of time."

"Prophetic dreams… I haven't had any yet, but if I do I'll tell you."

The moon gleams on his smile, "Thank you, Zelda."

We ride into the ranch and Link escorts me to the cabin. I freshen up and change, turning to the bed. My pillow's on the floor. Was it on the floor this morning? Did Joelle throw a fit? All of this doesn't really matter to me right now. The yearning for sleep was taking over, so I just grab the fluffy pillow and fall asleep.

**~~~~~~ BREAK**

I yawn, trying my hardest to finish up my work.

"Zelda, are you feeling well?" Link asks.

I smile, "I'm fine, just tired. Don't worry over me."

He nods, "All right, I'll feed the rest of the chickens, go rest."

"No, Link, that would be-" He puts his finger up to my lips, my face becoming a tad bit warmer.

"Ah, ah, princess." He teases, "Go rest."

I smile and leave the coop, sitting underneath a tree and leaning my head back. I'm not in the mood to sleep, too much is on my mind. Ever since Link brought the news of Ganondorf I've been out of sorts. Worry seems to overwhelm me, probably making Link wish that he never informed me of his arrival.

Sighing, I pick at the green blades of grass. I'm glad I came here and all… but this is not what I expected. I giggle at this thought. Nothing so far has been what I expected. I didn't expect to meet a hot ranch hand with a perfect attitude. I would've never expected to find that the crazy stories I've heard my entire life were true, let alone that the said hot ranch hand and myself were chosen by the goddesses to relive the stories. Yeah, this summer wasn't anything I ever could've imagined. And it's not even half over yet.

Lost in a sea of thoughts, I didn't notice Joelle sneaking up on me. She coughs, holding a paper up in the air.

"What do you want?" I ask, irritated by her very presence.

She giggles, "Oh, nothing, _Zellie_."

I raise a brow, "What?"

She looks at the paper, skimming it over for a few moments. "It's such a shame Saria never received your letter."

It takes me a few seconds to put the puzzle pieces together, "Wait… you have my letter?"

"Yes, I found it under your pillow last night. I got angry that you were with **my **Link so I decided to trash your stuff. I was just about to start putting worms in your pillow when I found this." She holds up the letter proudly, like the little bitch she truly is. "I thought it was perfect blackmail material, so I took it. Wow, was I right. Just think about what would happen if, say, everyone in camp read this. Oh, and no, I'm not a slut."

I grit my teeth. That letter was full of everything that happened to me on the first two days of camp. I meant to mail it to Saria but, being my stupid and forgetful self, forgot to mail and kept it under my pillow. "Give me it, _now_."

"Shall I read some now, _Zellie_?" She puckers her lips, "Ooh, all this is just too juicy and full of details. I don't know where to start. The beginning, perhaps?"

I tackle her in utter rage, scrambling for the letter. I didn't care if I had to give her a black eye just to get that paper back. I want… I **need** it. I rip half of it from her hands at try for the other half. She, in turn, pushes me and gets up, grass in her once perfect black hair. She laughs, looking at her pink and green painted nails to make sure they didn't break. "Looks like someone needs anger management classes."

I bite my lip, staring intently at her, as if she was a piece of meat and I was a beast. "You dirty little…"

Link swiftly grabs the paper from Joelle and she stares at him in awe, as do I. "Where did… how did…?"

"Shut the hell up and leave, Zelda has far more on her mind than to be dealing with the likes of you. If you haven't noticed, she's in need of rest. Leave now, before I force you."

She quickly runs off, afraid of Link. I'm afraid of him at the moment as well.

"Watch what you do from now on, Zelda."

I nod, unable to speak.

He hands me the torn paper, "I don't know what was so special about this, but I won't read it if you don't want me to." Link turns to leave.

Nodding again, wishing I didn't need Link to come to my rescue. I constantly trouble him with my stupid problems and injuries, he already has so much to deal with. A job, people he must protect from the descendent of the Dark Lord, and myself getting in the way does him no good.

My own emotion takes over, tears welling up in my eyes. I truly am a spoiled brat. Desperately trying to mend the situation, I embrace Link from behind.

He flinches for a moment, "Zelda? Are you alright?"

"I-I'm sorry." I stutter burying my face in between his shoulder blades, feeling the warmth of his body and his earthly smell.

"For what?" He eases.

"For troubling you."

He laughs, "Please, Zelda, tell me how you have troubled me."

I shake my head, letting go of Link, not even daring to look into his eyes. "Always having to come to my rescue, even for the silliest of reasons. Tending to my injures that could easily been prevented-"

"But," he interrupts, "Is that not what a hero is for?"

I nod, looking down to the very black, converse high tops I wore on my first day here. "I suppose so."

"Well then, let me continue my fabulous work, if I do say so myself."

Giggling, I mutter, "Fine." I leave quickly, flustered by my sudden outburst and his reaction. Why did I say such a thing? I feel the blood rising to my cheeks and my heart beating ever so slightly faster. Why does he have this affect on me? This isn't… really love is it? Before… it was a crush. I never thought I could love someone… not Link. No, he'd never accept me.

But, as I've said before, I can at least try.

I plop onto my bed, crumbling the two pieces of paper in my hands, not in the mood for anything else but to simply lay around. Hearing the door open, I flinch, putting the ball of wadded up paper in my pants pocket.

"You want to tell me what's going on, Zellie Bear?"

Smiling, I look up to the bold, red headed girl, "Hi Laurel."

She shakes her head, "You silly girl. I saw you and the Devil in the middle of a cat-fight not too long ago. I went to get Malon, but when I came back with her, you and Joelle were both gone. What's going on, Zel?"

I sigh, sitting up, "She stole a letter that I wrote _everything_ in. I meant to send it to my friend back home… but I forgot to and Joelle found it."

"Ah, that's why she kept laughing last night. That little-"

"I know, I know." I interrupt, "Can we… change the subject?"

She nods, sitting on my bed. "We haven't talked in a while. You're always with Link."

"I um… can't exactly…"

" Gasp! You didn't! Really? How'd you _not_ get caught? I mean… with curfew and all…"

"Laurel! Goddesses, woman, I'm only sixteen."

She laughs, "So am I, and I was just joking you spaz."

I shake my head, "You are such a weirdo."

"I know, there's no need to remind me."

I look at my pillow, "You have failed me as a protector of my secrets."

"What? What did you just say? Are you… talking to your…"

I roll my eyes, "Never mind. Get Malon will you?"

"Fine, fine. Bossy McBoss pants." She leaves the cabin.

Exhaling loudly and falling back onto my bed, I mutter, "What am I going to do?"

* * *

Poor Zelda, so much has happened to her. She's got a lot on her mind. This is when the romance starts picking up, if you didn't already take the hint (wink, wink). Thanks for the reviews, I finally have a break from work so it's all good. I'm going to be hanging out with my friends a lot now, though, so I may not post if I don't get inspired.

**Hazelholly**: No, I'm not in school. I'm teaching a summer class for kids at our public library. Every Friday we take them on field trips and all the other days of the week (excluding Saturday and Sunday) I teach. It's very tiring (sob) thankfully, we get a two week break to plan for the next three weeks. Hooray!


	8. Radiating Evil

**Chapter Eight**

**Radiating Evil**

Disclaimer: Still don't own Zelda, which sucks because if I did, then I'd be able to play Skyward Sword right now!

Spoilers: If you hadn't all ready noticed, I have a lot of these in here. So, if you haven't already finished Zelda, Ocarina of Time, don't read on unless you don't mind spoilers. You have been warned.

* * *

**A/N: **I'd like to thank the following people for making me feel extra-super special… , LoneMouse444, ZeldaxLink and TennisWriter456! Thanks, you guys, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Kind reviews always do. :)

* * *

A warm hand rests on my shoulder, "Would you like to hear another story?"

Knowing that voice, how could I oblige? Smiling, I turn to Link. "Yes, I would, one of the Hero of Time. We left off at the Water Temple, if I remember correctly."

He nods, grabbing the book and sitting onto the hard wood floor. "Let's see, how far did we get in the Water Temple?"

"We got past the Darkness of the Hero, but not to the boss of the Temple yet." I mutter, looking over his shoulder.

"Ah, Morpha, that was an easy one for our favorite hero." Clearing his throat, he skims over the page. _"Walking into the room, our Hero looks agape at the water. It seems different, far different than any water in the vast waters of Lake Hylia or the rushing waters of the Zora's River. Navi notices this as well, stating this as the Hero jumps to one of the four platforms in the middle of the room. Glancing at the water, he notices a small, pink-colored object. Navi states that he is fighting Morpha, the nucleus that powers all of the water in the room. _

"_Link jumps off of the platform, tentacles of water trying to grab him. He stands in the corner, trying to muster up enough courage to fight the strange beast. Grabbing the newly acquired Long-shot, he shoots the nucleus, making it come to him. He slashes it with the Master Sword, until is deflates in the odd water. The Hero of Time is victorious, the Zoras are saved, and the water in Lake Hylia returns. Smiling, our Hero leaves the room and heads back to the warp panel."_

I nod, "That's interesting. Does it have anything in there that may be the reason why I'm so afraid of wells?" I ask this every time Link reads from the book, and every time I ask he answers the same.

"Yes, but we aren't going to read that until after you get over your fear."

I sigh, "But how can I get over a fear if I know not why I fear it?"  
He shakes his head, "If you know why you fear wells, you'd rather not even look at one."

I shiver at this, what happened with my ancestor and wells?

"Plus, if I tell you, then it'll ruin the entire story."

I shake my head, "Link, I already know that Sheik is Zelda, goddesses."

"And your knowledge of that just ruins everything!"

"You get way to into these stories, Link." I say, giggling.

He nods, "That's because they're all about my ancestors. Are you not interested?"

"I'm very interested, but… it all just seems so far away. I've never seen these beasts, I can never relate."

At that, Link places his left hand on mine, his Triforce symbol beaming a beautiful golden color. "Now do you relate?"

I smile, feeling the blood rushing to my cheeks.

Link gets up, stretching. "If anything, you should be glad you can't relate very well. If you wanted to relate, I'd be fighting monsters and you'd be kidnapped by the Dark Lord."

I frown, knowing that I'd never want that to occur. Monsters are one of the many reasons I'm afraid of Ganondorf. He probably controls them, and he most likely is going to let some tag along with him when he comes to the ranch.

Link puts the book back onto the bookshelf, his stomach grumbling.

I giggle, "That's why we eat breakfast in the morning, Link."

"Well I'm sorry, but chickens seem to be more important than me." He laughs, "They get fed more too."

"Oh, Link, let's go get you lunch right away. We all know that you're a growing boy and you need your meals."

He grunts, muttering "A growing boy, _really now_?" to himself.

I wrap my arm around his, "Escort me, Hero?"

He smiles, the sun making his expression brighter, "Of course, princess."

We walk from the house and to the picnic tables that are in between the well and the water hole. I shiver at the thought of the well, Link looking down at me with a confused expression.

I shake my head, "I'm alright, no worries."

He sighs, "You are so odd."

"Buy a mirror" I mutter, my face becoming warmer.

He laughs, grabbing a plate from one of the tables and handing it to me. I just grab a sandwich and pie, trying not to linger in the line. I always have a tendency to get lost in my thoughts, whether I'm thinking about the Dark Lord or what kind of pie tastes better. Link says I'm weird like that.

We sit by Laurel and Malon, otherwise known as the 'crazy red-heads'. I think the nickname fits them perfectly.

Laurel smiles, "Bout time, did she fall asleep on you Link? I know the feeling."

He laughs, "No, we were reading."

Malon drops her fork, "_Zelda_ was _reading_?" She looks to me with frightened eyes, "Oh, goddesses, did you hurt yourself?"

Rolling my eyes, I get up, "Link, let's ditch them and sit by the well."

"Zellie Bear, I thought you were afraid of wells." Laurel states.

"I am, Link is helping me get over it."

"Whatever you say, Zellie-pooh." She waits for Link to walk on, but I manage to hear her whisper, "I know they just want to be alone." They laugh.

I sit on the grass next to the stone-made well. It doesn't seem too frightening, so why am I afraid of it? This doesn't make any sense; it just draws water for goddess's sake! Who could be afraid of such a thing?

I shake my head, finishing off my sandwich.

"Finished." Link mutters.

I look up at him, "How do you eat so much so quickly?"

"I'm awesome like that. Stay here, and don't fall in." He laughs, walking back to help wash the dishes.

I shake my head, trying not to be intimidated by the well. "It's just a well, it's just a well." Feeling rather daring, I decide to look down. It's black, pitch black. Goosebumps appear on my skin, I try to brush them off. "Why, why, why am I so afraid of this effing well?"

Wait… I hear… a noise. Something's coming from the well. I laugh, it's probably just the sound of water. Yeah, it's just water. But if it's water, why does it sound like the flapping wings of a bird? My eyes widen, what the hell is down there?

I squint, seeing something red. Two, small, red, almond shaped things are flying around down there. They seem to penetrate the darkness of the well. Wait… in all of those scary movies, aren't the red, almond shaped things always the eyes of a monster. I let out a tiny scream, watching as a bat comes out of the well.

It hisses at me, then dives straight into my chest, making me fall over. Opening my mouth, I try to let out a yelp or something, but nothing comes out. I need help, please goddesses, give me help.

The bat falls, squealing, then disappearing. I let out a heavy breath, looking up only to find Link holding a slingshot.

"That was a Keese. They're monsters from the old Hyrule. I have no idea how it got here, but you lucky it didn't hurt you."

I nod, "I don't like wells. I don't even want to try to get over my fear, now. Just tell me why the past Zelda didn't like them."

He sighs, "Fine. While disguised as Sheik, she was awaiting the shadow beast to come from the well in Kakariko Village. The village was on fire, courtesy of the beast. Impa, Zelda's attendant, had sealed the beast many years ago in the well, but the water has disappeared which broke the seal. The hero finally came, ready to aide Sheik. But it was to late, the shadow beast came from the well, grabbed hold of Sheik… er, Zelda, and tossed her around in the air. She fell to the ground, head first, unconscious."

I gape, "Really? That's… that's why I've always…"

"Yes." Link interrupts, "I've been freaked out by them myself, but after reading about how the Hero of Time kills the beast and then goes on to save Hyrule, I got over my fear. And you should get over your fear, too. Because no matter how many times you get knocked around, I'll always come to your rescue."

I smile at his kind words, "Thank you, Link."

"Anytime, princess."

Giggling, I pull him into a hug. His warm body makes me feel safe. I can feel his muscles, so strong, so willing to risk everything… Link is a truly remarkable person. I'm glad fate has brought me together with someone like him. He accepts my hug, wrapping his arms around me. I pull away, my face flushing. I can see a tint of red on his cheeks too.

"I'll… um, wash your plate." He grabs it rather quickly, smiling, "See you later, Zelda."

I just nod, watching him walk away. I look to Malon and Laurel, they're smiling at me with excited expressions. I sigh happily, walking over to them.

"You lucky gal!" Malon says.

"Yeah, Joelle's gonna throw a fit."

I laugh, "That's probably true, Laur-Laur."  
"Laur-Laur, huh? Bout time you gave me a nickname, I've given you plenty, Zel-Zel."  
"I just get Mal, that's rather bland."

Laurel attacks her, "You silly girl. How bout you be my Mal-pal?"

Malon smiles, "See that, Zellie? I'm Mal-pal now. It burns, doesn't it?"

I shake my head, "No wonder everyone here calls you two the crazy red-heads."

They both smile at each other, laughing. "It suits us pretty well, doesn't it Zellie-Pooh?"  
Sighing, I leave them. They're a little too crazy for me right now. I just want to clear my head and take in everything that's going on right now. The Dark Lord, Link, my destiny… pretty confusing. I ponder over things as I walk. Where I'm walking to, I haven't decided. But, I end up making my way to the house. And, being my ever so clumsy self, I bump into a man.

"I'm so sorry!" I say, picking myself up off of the dirt path. Why is my Triforce glowing? It only glows when… when I touch someone who also… has a Triforce. I look up, butterflies in my stomach, heart speeding at an incredible rate, my hands shaking at breath shallow. A teenager with dark skin, red hair, garbed totally in black stands before me.

"I am so sorry, please forgive me, allow me help you up." He extends his left hand. No... no I'm not falling for his trick.

I get up on my own, patting off the dirt on my shorts, "I'm quite alright, more so than ever, actually." I sputter, "I'll be on my way then." I turn quickly, trying not to pass out.

"Excuse me, I never caught your name." He calls.

"I'll… tell you later." I say, walking back to the tables. By breath is heavy, yet shallow. I feel like I'm drowning. This pain, anxiety that overwhelms me hurts, it's painful. There's something about that guys that's evil, radiating of it. That man, is Ganondorf Dragmire.

* * *

Yup, it's what we've all been waiting for. I tried to add more romance without letting it get too carried away. Anyways, some people have told me to put this under "_humor_" but I'm not sure. Tell me if I should, cause I never really thought this was all that funny. Maybe I'm wrong and I happen to be a **_super funny person_**. We may never know… (_cough cough,_ unless you review and tell me, _cough cough_)

* * *

**This chapter is dedicated to my best buddy Lauren (Link-Malon-4ever). I used the nicknames we call each other in this. Laurel is called **_**"Laur-Laur"**_** which is what I call Lauren (no, I didn't name Laurel after Lauren, I named her after the Laurel Highlands- an awesome place somewhere in Pennsylvania). Malon is called **_**"Mal-Pal"**_** is similar to **_**"Al-Pal"**_** which Lauren calls me. **

* * *

Thanks for reading, reviewing, inboxing… and uh… yeah. Next chapter coming soon… very soon. **MUHAHAHA**… sorry, I get carried away easily. :P Tee hee.


	9. Prophecy

**Chapter Nine**

**Prophecy**

Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own Legend of Zelda. But, if I did, everyone who reviewed so far would get a free copy of Skyward Sword (which I think looks sucky but sounds cool. Graphics and plot wise, I mean.)

* * *

A warm hand rests on my shoulder, "Zelda, get a hold of yourself. Come now, please?"

I clutch Link's shirt, "You don't understand, you don't know how I felt!"

Sighing, he places his thumb up to my eye, drying the tears that seem to pour out on their own. "Of course I don't. That was traumatic for you, Zelda, as it was to those before you. Just grab any strength you can, there's more we have to endure. But… I will stay by you no matter what. Don't you dare think otherwise."

I shake my head, "You don't… you…"

Gently placing a finger on my lips, he whispers, "I do, Zelda, I have and I will. Period."

My face becomes warmer, if not for my anxiety I might enjoy this moment… being wrapped in Link's sweet embrace. The smell of his clothing, the muscles that bring my body to his… I love it. Trying to take in the moment, I close my eyes. "Thank you… thank you, Link."

He nods, letting me go, "Feeling better?"

I shake my head, strands of golden hair falling from the messy ponytail I put in only a few moments ago. Looking around the cabin, I can tell that dinner will be soon. It's been a while since I saw Ganondorf, but his face haunts me. The sickly color of his skin, his frightening red-orange eyes, the way his red hair resembles fire. He is, was, and will always be the scariest man to walk the face of the earth. Goddesses, he may be the very Devil himself.

"Zelda, don't think of him, the past him, or even the future him. Live in the _now_. Tell me, what's going on now?"

"I'm sitting in Malon's living room with you, crying my eyes out and feeling like I may throw up on you any second from now."

He smiles, "And why are we here?"

"Because you promised me that you'd read more." I say, pushing out the thoughts of the Dark Lord.

"Right, now hand me the book." I give it to him and he skims through the pages, obviously looking for something. He clears his throat, "_The Hero of Time climbs the last set of stairs, finding his beautiful princess imprisoned by the Dark Lord. The King of Evil laughs, preparing for battle. After hitting him with light arrows and his own magic, the King falls. Zelda is released and safe, praising and thanking the Hero. But, the Dark Lord will not let our chosen ones leave him domain so easily. The tower crumbles, making our Hero and princess scramble out. When they are safe, the tower collapses. The chosen ones thought he was defeated, thought Hyrule was saved and prosperity was soon to rejuvenate the vast fields of the kingdom, but the Dark Lord has returned._"

"That makes me feel much better…" I interrupt.

Link gives me a look, "Listen, Zelda. They kill him in the end. The Hero is sent back in time seven years and-"

"Then it was all pointless! It was like it never happened! No one knows of the deeds he did."

"Ah, but they do. If they didn't, would we have this book? Zelda and Link meet again, he travels off to Termina to save that kingdom and all is well in the country. After Link dies, there were many more to come, as you can see. Hero of Twilight… Hero of Skyward…"

I nod, "So all these years… your ancestors have saved mine from the King of Evil?"

He smiles brightly, "Yes! Goddesses, Zelda, that's what I've been trying to get you to understand! See, you should know no worry, because for generations my family has saved yours. Light will _always_ penetrate evil, especially when aided by-"

"The Blade of Evil's Bane!" I exclaim, "We need to go back to the museum, Link."

He nods, "See, now you get it. Use the Triforce of Wisdom to your advantage."

"When are we going?" I ask, eager to quickly exterminate the darkness of Ganondorf.

"Mm, after dinner, maybe?"

"Fine, it looks around dinner time already." Link's stomach grumbles, "Oh, Link."  
"Well, _excuse_ _me_, princess!" He laughs, setting the book back on the bookshelf, escorting me to the tables. I hear the whispers of eager girls, and a very enthusiastic Joelle.

She turns to me as Link grabs two plates, "I've found a man who's better than that little ranch rat of yours. He is the most graceful and polite boy I've met."

I shake my head, "Joelle, I don't believe there is such a guy on this earth."

She smiles devilishly, "Oh, but there is. His name, you ask? Ganondorf Dragmire." The words roll off her tongue as if they were bombs, each one dramatically being thrown out into the bewildered air.

"N-no, no. Joelle, don't. He's-"

She frowns, interrupting me, "How dare you! He's far nicer and more intelligent than that thing you call a man over there." Pointing to Link, she smiles, "You can have him; Ganondorf and I met because we both hate you and Link."

I grit my teeth, not that I ever cared for her, but this could mean death. "You're making a mistake."

"I see how it is! You just want any guy I want. You little snob, go get your own life."

Turning back to Link, I have a loss of words. Ganondorf knows us, who we really are. That I'm a weak princess in need of a hero, and my hero is currently eating a hamburger as if it were the first time he'd eaten in weeks. Sighing, I sit by him and Laurel, not in the mood to eat.

"Did you hear about that new kid?" Laurel whispers to Malon.

"Yes, met him, pretty cute if you ask me. He looks like a daredevil, a bad boy."

Laurel smiles, "If only Joelle didn't want him so bad."

"Yeah…."

I look at Link, who can obviously hear them as well. We have conversation with our eyes, having nothing to say that isn't already obvious. The Dark Lord was here, and he didn't like us one bit. He already knows of our identity, and the only thing we can do is prepare ourselves for battle.

Malon taps my shoulder, "You okay?"

I nod, staring off into the distance.

Laurel shakes her head, "Sorry to take your girl from you, Link, but I think Zellie here needs a little girl-to-girl talk."

"Oh… uh. My…?" He mutters, confused. Goddesses, why does he have to look so cute when he's confused?

Laurel takes me to the waterhole, taking off her sandals and putting her feet into the water. "So, are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Funny, I was going to ask you the same thing…"

She shakes her head, "What's up with you? The past few days… you've been out of it. Ever since… now that I think about it, this all started when you came to camp late. You know, that night when Link's horse ran off. We had to leave Lake Hylia cause it was getting too late so we never saw you return. What happened?"

I remember that day… that was when Link told me Ganondorf was coming. I was frightened… terrified, really. I didn't want anything to harm Link, I worry for him. He is one to risk his life for anything, ready to do whatever I say. He is a hero, his ancestors were heroes, and his descendents will be heroes. I can see, it's like prophecy. Prophecy…

Without warning, my eyelids become heavy. I fall into a slumber, all the while, Laurel shakes me yelling something not audible.

* * *

I gasp, sitting up straight.

"Goddesses, Zelda, you startled me."

I take in my surroundings, trying to comprehend what just happened. I'm in Malon's house… in the guest bedroom… Link is next to me and I'm on their pure, white, fluffy bed and the sun is setting. Okay… okay, I've been here before. When was that? The first day, I think… yeah, that makes sense.

"Zelda?" Link coos, "Zelda, are you feeling okay?"

I nod, not really understanding what's going on. I just… I want to remember what happened in my dream. It was so life-like, so real. The chains on my feet, the cold, damp floor. Everything, even the beasts that were outside of the cell I was in. The dream… was it prophetic?

Link shakes me, "Zelda, you need to snap out of this. Come, now. What's wrong with you?"

"The dream… that dream. It was what you said."

"What in Nayru's name are you talking about?"

I sigh, "The prophetic dream… remember, Link?"

He shakes his head, "What happened in the dream, Zelda?"

"I was in a jail cell and monsters were everywhere. There was a chain around my ankle, the ground was made of stone. I couldn't move… and then there was a light, and an arrow landed on chain and it melted." I say, slowly, trying to recall what happened.

He nods slowly, "I see… how are you feeling?"

"What happened to me?" I blurt out.

"Oh, uh… Laurel took you to the waterhole when you suddenly became unconscious. I carried you here."

"Okay… that makes sense." I lay down onto the bed, my pulse falling back into a normal state.

"Zelda, don't hurt yourself. Relax, everything will be okay, I promise. And if anything happens, I'll be there, right next to you. No matter what, okay Zelda Nayru Harkinian? You have my word."

I smile, "All right, Link…?"  
He laughs, "I never told you my middle name, did I? Farore, Link Farore Forester."

I laugh along with him, "You're kidding me? What original names, huh?"

"I think our parents were up to something…"

"How funny would it be if Ganondorf's middle name is Din?"

Link smiles brightly, "Zelda, I don't give a damn about Ganondorf. All I know, is that I love to see you smile."

I suddenly feel the blood rushing to my face. He didn't say that, this must be another dream. It has to be… Link wouldn't… he could never….

A knock interrupts my thoughts, "Link, is Zelda okay?"

He sighs, "Yes, Malon."

"She awake yet?"

"Yes, Malon."

The door opens, Malon walks in with a smile plastered on her face. "Zellie, I was so worried. You knocked out so quickly, without any warning, too. How you feeling?"

"Tired… overwhelmed…." I mutter.

"Oh, well it's a good thing you're tired because dad wants to talk to Link and me anyway, so you can catch up on some sleep. Some _good_ sleep, not the unconscious kind."

I smile, "Yeah, okay." I didn't want Link to leave, but we still have the rest of summer together. And then… then I'll be gone and he'll be at the ranch. I won't see him unless I come back to the ranch next summer. Just thinking this makes me look up at him, giving a longing look.

"Uh, go ahead, Malon. I'll be right there." Link says, waiting for her to walk out of the room. She closes the door, Link looking straight into my eyes. "Zelda, what's wrong?"

"N-nothing, go back to Malon and Talon, they need to talk to you. It's your job, Link, I'm not as important as your job."

"You're definitely more important than this job, Zelda. And Talon loves me too much to fire me. Tell me what's on your mind."

I shake my head, "Nothing, just… everything…"

He smiles, "You can be so odd sometimes, Zelda."

"Link, hurry up!" Malon shouts from down the hall.

"I'm coming!" He turns back to me, "Feel better soon, Zelda." At that, he gently places a tender kiss on my cheek. My face flushes, at a loss for words I decide to just watch him leave, giving me a smile before closing the door.

He didn't just…. I place my hand up to the spot where his lips touched my cheek. Smiling, I close my eyes. Ganondorf or no Ganondorf, this summer has been great so far.

* * *

I've been waiting all nine chapters to write that. And, once again, this will make more sense later on. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing and all that jazz. I have 42 reviews right now… and man does it feel good. I love you guys, you make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Thank you so much, when I first joined I felt like I was lucky to get 7 reviews on my first fanfic, now I have 42 on this! To celebrate, free cookies for everyone! :)


	10. The Blade of Evils Bane and Bow of Light

**Chapter Ten**

**The Blade of Evil's Bane and Bow of Light**

Disclaimer: Don't own Legend of Zelda… if I did then there'd be WAY more Zelink moments besides in Spirit Tracks where they hold hands (SPOILER). As unbelievably cute as that is, I want some serious Zelink going on!

* * *

I wake up only to find the man who I dreamt about. Link. "How you feeling? Better?"  
"Yeah, I am." I sit up, stretching.

"Good, I brought you breakfast. I thought you might not want to see Ganondorf and Joelle, so here you go." He hands me a plate of pancakes with syrup in the shape up a smiley face.

"Oh, Link. You would."

"Hey, blame Malon. She was the one who did that." He laughs, "You're lucky to have a great cousin like her."

"Yeah, I guess she is pretty cool. But she did almost push me in a well when we were kids. I hated her for days because of that."

Link shakes his head, "Figures."

I take a few bites, "This is good, I never knew Malon could cook this well."

"Yeah, pretty scary, right?"  
I nod, eating more of the sweet pancakes.

"So, since we never got to yesterday, want to go to the museum?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Yeah, we should probably go. You need the Master Sword."

He nods, "All right, I'll be with the group. You should probably go back to your cabin and change after you're done eating."

"Okay." I say, wondering why everything is so different. Last night… maybe it was a dream.

* * *

Ganondorf and Joelle, who would've guessed? They started dating… and all because of their hatred for Link and myself. Just lovely, isn't it? And, worst of all, the other girls seem pretty angry about it, too. What do they find so attractive in this beast? Haven't they heard any tales of the Hero of Time?

I scan the corral for Link, when a sudden tap resides on my shoulder. "Looking for something?"

I flinch, turning around quickly, "Link, you scared me!"

He smiles, "Oops, sorry princess. Still want to go to the museum?"

"Yeah, I guess we have to…" I mutter.

He frowns, "Zelda, I can go by myself if you'd rather stay here."

"N-no, I want to go with you. Besides, I'm interested in the Master Sword."

"Kay then, it's settled. I'll get Epona, stay here." He says, running off to the corral.

I stand for a moment, trying to conjure exactly everything that is going on- my life, my friends, my family, my love, all of it. Everything seems so distant right now… and I'm not quite sure what to call this feeling. My heart… it beats quicker and seems to be afraid of the future, of my fate. I know that Ganondorf is most likely going to kidnap me, he did to most of the past Zeldas. But I worry over it, it pains my every waking moment.

Link rides up to me on his beauty of a red mare, Epona. "Ready?"

I mount the horse, wrapping my arms around Link's waist. "Let's go."

He gently kicks Epona's side to get her to gallop. Feeling paranoid, I look behind us. Ganondorf, and he's on a black stallion. Figures, he probably knows we're going to get the Master Sword. He doesn't want us to banish him back into the Sacred Realm… this is probably just the past Ganondorf taking on a new form- some evil magic or something, to make him look younger.

Link tells Epona to go faster, racing to Castle Town. I look around at the field, knowing that this isn't where the Hero of Time stood. That was Old Hyrule… that place got flooded and caused my very great grandmother, Tetra, to sail the seas looking for New Hyrule. Years after; technology was booming. The council eventually booted the whole royal thing and hired a president.

Ganondorf yells at us, interrupting me from my thoughts. "You think you can get the sword so easily? I won't allow it. You two may have pieces of the Triforce, but I have Power and Power is all I need to exterminate you brats!"  
I shudder, "Link, he's scaring me."

"I know, Zelda, just hang on a little while longer and don't leave my sight."

I nod, nuzzling my face into his back, trying not to think about the madman yelling at me and wishing upon my death.

We make it to Castle Town, deciding just to ride in instead of getting off of Epona, in fear of Ganondorf. Link dismounts, grabbing my hand. "Come now, Zelda, we have to hurry."

I nod, jumping off Epona and running along beside him. The anxiety is sinking in; knowing that the very man I feared for so long is on our tail and is probably going to try to kill us is downright frightening.

We walk into the building, cold from air-conditioning. I shiver again, hearing the loud footsteps of Ganondorf trailing behind us. I dare to look at him from the corner of my eye. His red hair looks as if it's on fire. I close my eyes, grasping Link's hand a bit tighter.

"Don't worry, we're almost there." Link coos.

An older woman glares at us, "You kids shouldn't be running in here."

"We're very excited about the Hero of Time, pardon me." He says quickly, darting to the Master Sword. I stand for a moment, bewildered by the amazing golden light it gives off once he touches it.

The woman gasps, "You… you're the…"

A hand seizes my shoulder, making my eyes wider. "Yes, and if you'd like to join us, I'm about to take the princess."

"Link, Hero of Time; Zelda, Princess and Sage of Time; Ganondorf, King of Evil." She says, pointing to each of us respectfully.

Ganondorf smiles evilly, "Oh, yes, good for you. Now, if you excuse me…" He's met with the sharp edge of the Blade of Evil's Bane.

"Let go of her." Link says, "Or you will be sent back to the place you belong."

He laughs, "I believe you are the one who will suffer, for I have been boiling with rage ever since that damned Hero of Time and princess sent me into the Sacred Realm."

Link brows furrow, "I do believe that you deserved every last bit of pain that our ancestors have bestowed upon you."

I flinch; the evil radiating off of Ganondorf is beginning to make me feel sick. Being in his grasp isn't very fun, mostly because he hits a pressure point every few seconds.

"What's wrong, _your highness_?" Ganondorf laughs.

I grit my teeth, unable to speak. I knew this was going to happen, so I might as well suck it up. Because, in all seriousness, this isn't the time to cry and whine.

"Security!" The woman screams.

Two very buff men grab Ganondorf, but he uses the Triforce of Power to knock them away. In turn, I fall.

"Link, kill him, don't worry about me." I stutter.

He nods, waving the sword in front of Ganondorf's neck.

Ganondorf laughs, "You seriously think you can defeat me? You can't handle the Master Sword, the magic is too much for an amateur."

"You want to bet?"

He smiles, "Yes, I would."

I back away as they fight, seeing the scared expressions of the people around us. Link sword clashes with a dagger Ganondorf must've been hiding. I close my eyes, hearing nothing by the sound of grunts and clatter of metal. Sighing, I pick myself up. Dizzy and somewhat unable to stand, but I manage.

The woman from earlier rushes over to me, "Honey, are you okay?"

I shake my head, everything is a blur.

"Well don't worry, Impa's come to your rescue."

I do a double-take. Impa? That was the name of the past Zelda's caretaker. "You're…"

"Hush, child, you need rest. Where are you staying?"

"Lon Lon Ranch."

Impa smiles, "All right, then."

I walk along side the strange woman, glancing back to see Link still fighting Ganondorf, praying that he'll be okay. Goddesses, I feel like such a jerk for walking away.

Glancing down, my Triforce glowing a such a strong, golden color; I've never seen it before. "_Come, call upon the power of Wisdom and Light._"

I look around, no one else heard it. Am I imagining things? Am I seriously _that _messed up?

"_Chosen One, wielder of the Triforce of Wisdom, call upon the Light._"

I give it a shot, closing my eyes, humming the lullaby my dad always sang for me to fall asleep. Opening my eyes, I find myself in a strange world. There is nothing but darkness and a fog colored floor. Light suddenly fills the room, blinding me for a moment.

"_Now, Chosen One, hold out your hands. Take the gift bestowed upon thee._"

I do as told; arrows, a bow and quiver suddenly appear. They radiate a beautiful light.

Suddenly appearing back in the real world, I stumble forward.

"Honey, are okay? You were just out of it for a moment. And where did that bow come from?"

I shake my head, understanding what I have to do. Grabbing an arrow, I position myself to shoot at Ganondorf. Dad always told me one day I'd be glad I took archery when I was little. I aim the arrow of light at his chest, praying to the goddesses that it would be enough to kill.

I let the arrow fly, stabbing him and causing a golden light to fill the room. He screams in agony, gripping onto the arrow. "You bitch!"

Link runs over to me, giving me a surprised expression.

Ganondorf glares at me, "You will pay for this princess. I will get you back, and I will obtain the Triforce of Wisdom. Mark my words, Zelda, you will rue this day. **Rue it**!" He disappears into a thick cloud of black smoke.

I stare into Link's eyes for a moment, unable to speak. A dark and evil power stings my Triforce hand, making me feel sick. Cold, wet tears run onto my cheek.

"Hush, everything will be okay." He brings me into a tender embrace, "Everything will be okay."

* * *

I'm so sorry it took me that long to write this **piece of crap**. So sorry. I had work and my friends were annoying the hell out of me (just kidding, I love 'em) so yeah, I was really busy. I wrote like a little bit everyday trying to convince myself to post it. So, here we are. Thanks for all the kind reviews. You people are awesome, you get cake now. Yay! Ha, ha. So, yeah, I'll try to post the next chapter sooner. Thanks for reading, please review, and see you next chapter. Love you all!


	11. The Consequences of Seizing Wisdom

**Chapter Eleven**

**The Consequences of Seizing Wisdom**

Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, this chapter would be made into a game. Man, what an awesome game that would be. Wondering what the hell I'm talking about? Read the chapter and find out!

* * *

I sigh, looking into the clouds that cover the sky. Cold, droplets of water sting my skin as they fall from the heavens. It's awfully cold considering July is nearing an end. August is on its way, along with Ganondorf Dragmire- King of Evil. My left hand burns, the Triforce glowing a terribly bold, golden color.

"I know this is all your fault."

I look up, giving a quizzical look to the black haired beast before me. "How so?"

"You were jealous of me, I understand, after all I did have Ganondorf . And he **was **the cutest guy here till **you** drove his out of camp."

Far too tired to argue, I just nod. "Yeah, sure, it was all me."

"And second of all- wait, what did you do to your hand?"

I look at my left hand, the Triforce is turning almost a green color. "What in the Sacred Realm?"  
"Sacred Realm? What are you talking about?"

I leave Joelle, running as fast as I can to Link in the horse corral. I stumble a few times, overwhelmed with the pain singing through my veins. What is this odd power that causes me to feel such pain?

Link turns quickly, noticing my heavy breath. "Hmm? Zelda, what's the matter?"

I show him my hand, which is turning a now sickly green color. "Help, what's wrong?"  
He's baffled, "I'm… not sure." Looking down to his own Triforce, he sees nothing wrong. "What have you done?"

"I'm not sure… but it hurts."  
"There's not really anyone we can ask, since after all the only other Triforce wielder wants to kill us."

I grab my hand in pure agony, "Isn't a cure in one of those books?"

"I don't know, just… stay here and watch your hand. When I come back I want a list of all the symptoms."  
"Thank you, Dr. Link."

Link laughs, "Aren't you silly?" He runs back to the house for a moment, retrieving three books about the Triforce.

"I'll look at this one." I say, grabbing a book entitled "The Mighty Triforce: O Great Legend of Hyrule" and skimming through the pages looking for something that might be of some help.

"_The Mighty Triforce of the Legend can only be held by one who possesses a balance of Power, Wisdom, and Courage. Ye who possesses only one will receive the respecting Triforce piece. However, when one finds the Chosen Ones who bear the other Triforce pieces, they may obtain he Triforce piece by coxing the power of the Golden Triangle out of the chosen bearer. The goddesses look down upon this action, and the Triforce bearers from both sides will receive immense pain. The magic of the Triforce will lose its balance and fall quickly into a state of no matter. The only cure resides with the goddesses themselves. The taking of a Triforce Piece is risky, and most likely fatal._"

"Great, I'm going to die."

Link looks at me, "Don't joke around, Zelda."

"No, I'm serious, this book says my condition is most likely fatal." I show him the page, which he skims over with a straight face.

"So the only cure is with the goddesses? Well, goddesses, can we have that cure?"  
My hand stings, the Triforce turning black. My hand swells, vessels become visible through my pale skin. "Link, this doesn't feel too good."

"Ah… um… Zelda, just hang in there." He grabs Epona by the reins, mounting her. "We've got to look around for something to help, maybe go to a spirit spring or something."

I get on Epona very slowly, trying to use my left hand to no avail. We ride into Castle Town.

"This would be so much easier if the entire country still believed in those legends." Link mutters.

"Sorry… this is all my fault."

"We don't know that yet, if anything, I think this is all Ganondorf's doing. He just wants your Triforce piece, is all."

I nod, looking at my hand again. It's cold, numb, and turning a faint blue color. Such an odd feeling. "Link, can we go to the museum?"

He gives me a quizzical look, "Why?"  
"There's someone who might be help to us."  
"I see, well, this is your problem so I'll take you."  
We ride to the museum, the sun beginning to shine through the dark and intimidating clouds that scatter the sky. I walk in the cold building, scanning for the person I so desperately wish to see.

Link follows behind, "Who are you searching for?"

I barely hear his question, "Impa…"

"Zelda, Impa died when the New Sages took over."

"No, there's another Impa who works here. She helped me yesterday…" I say, still looking around. I run to the desk, "Excuse me, is Impa here today?"

The woman at the desk smiles, "Yes, she is here. I'll page her now."

Link walks up to me, looking at the black Triforce on my hand. "You think she will be help?"

"She was for the past Zelda, so why not me? Plus, she works in a museum, she's got to know something. And she helped me yesterday, knowing who I was, who my ancestors were."

He nods, trying to conjure everything that's going on. My hand, the Triforce, Impa, Ganondorf- it's all too much. I, myself, am amazed I haven't snapped yet.

"Zelda, you're back!" The woman calls, she smiles looking at Link and myself. "Come to visit? Or do you just want another public scene to replay."

Link laughs, "Sorry about that, ma'am, blame the King of Evil."

"I always do, my dear."

I smile, the stinging pain returns, reminding me why I came. "My hand, can you help? The Triforce is acting awfully weird."

"Yes, I see. Ganondorf is trying to take Wisdom and he's doing a pretty good job at it, judging by the way your hand is."

I nod, my stomach churning and heart beating faster. Anxiety is coming back, just knowing… knowing that Ganondorf is killing me. He's in me, tearing me into shreds. My every living fiber- destroyed.

"However, I can be of some help," Impa continues, "Just allow me to take you to a room where magic cannot be seen." She whispers.

I nod, "Let's go."

She leads us to a closet, kind of stuffy but enough room to let us stand apart. "Now, let us pray, pray that the goddesses will reverse the curse of Ganondorf and light will prevail."

We stand, bowing our heads to the goddesses. They've done so much for me, given me a magic that no one can ever understand besides the descendents of the Chosen Ones. A Sacred Triangle, that allows magic to pulse through my veins and give me a power which no one can surpass.

"Now, give me your hand." I do as Impa says, she clutches the cold hand, blue and seeming lifeless. "O, ye Great and Mighty Power of the Sacred Triangle of Wisdom, come back to your Chosen One, to the one in which the goddesses have placed you with. For thousands upon thousands of years, Wisdom has flowed through time with Zelda, Sage of Time, Princess of Hyrule. Come back to her, do not succumb to Power!"

A bright golden light fills the room, I stumble backwards, blinded. A rush fills my body, magic pops through my veins. This feeling, this power and sudden energy is too much. Just… too much for my body to handle.

I slide down onto the floor, still conscious but barely able to let a thought cross my mind. The power still rushes through my blood, coxing me to stay awake, telling me to bear with the facts. Wisdom has returned. Wisdom was also tearing me to pieces, this feeling of falling apart….

* * *

So? What did you think? I, myself, love this chapter. It's the only one I actually like, considering I hated the last one. Thank you to all of you who liked this so far, and thanks to all of you who are update every chapter and cheer me on. Wow, I have fans. That's seriously amazing, I never thought I'd ever get to say that. Please take the time to read the next chapters as I write them, and continue to review/inbox/add story as favorite/add me as favorite author. You guys are too awesome.

**LinkLuver3:** Well, I guess technically they already did kiss. I think it was chapter 9? Dunno. But there will be more romance, don't you worry.

**Earth angel 16: **Thank you so much! You've been telling me positive things since I started out this fanfiction. You better start writing some Zelda stuff so I can tell you that you're awesome too, because you are too nice. Thank you so much, you're comments mean a lot.

**Fishylishy:** Thank you for catching on! I've been waiting for someone to say that. Thank you so much! And thanks for all the other comments you've made, they mean a lot.


	12. Three Words and a Lot of Hell

**Chapter Twelve**

**Three Words and a Lot of Hell**

Disclaimer: If I owned the Legend of Zelda, then I wouldn't have to freak out about the rumor that there's gonna be a remake of OoT for the 3DS.

Sorry… it's been a while… my computer had a virus and it erased everything. :( Sorry it took me so long.

* * *

"Zelda? Zelda?" A voice coos.

My head hurts, and it feels cold… and wet. Eyes fluttering open, I catch sight of Link.

"Zelda! Thank the goddesses, are you all right?"  
I open my mouth to speak, but I can't think of an answer. So I just shrug.

He nods, sweat dropping off of his face. I take the time to look around. We're back in the house at the ranch, in the white guest room and it's dark out. Link must've carried me here from the museum when Wisdom returned to me. Remebering this, I quickly glance at my Triforce, which is glowing it's normal golden color.

"I vowed I would get him… and send him back to the place where he belongs. But, it seems, that it's easier said than done." Link mutters.

Nodding, I sit up. Flinching a few times, my back aching and neck sore.

"Zelda, watch yourself." Link places his warm hand on my back, "Do you still hurt?"  
I nod again, closing my eyes tightly.

"Then why do you push yourself?"  
I ignore this question, because I don't know the answer myself.

"Zelda…" He coos, cupping his hand around my chin.

Something warm lingers on my lips. My eyes shoot open, seeing Link's face before my own.

I return the kiss, closing my eyes again and placing my hands on his shoulders. Feeling his tender embrace, the heat radiating off of his tanned skin, the passionate kiss we shared for what seemed like forever.

As quickly as it happened, it ended.

"Sorry, I don't know what came over me I-"

Pecking his cheek quickly to make him stop his apology, he understands. Link's face flushes, which causes the blood to rush to my face.

A knock his heard, which causes me to jump. "Link? Is everything okay in there?"

"Y-yes, Malon. Zelda's fine too."

"Okay, that's good." She calls from the other side of the door and walks away.

Link looks back to me, "So?"  
I smile, because I know that the man I love loves me back. I know that everything I've wanted and everything I never wanted have already happened. And, most of all, I know that there are only three words I can say. "I love you."

He smiles at my words, bringing me into another embrace. "I love you too, Zelda. And I love being able to hear your voice again, and know everything is okay."

I nuzzle my nose into his crook of his neck, breathing in his earthy "man" scent. Closing my eyes and feeling as if I can fall asleep, a high pitched scream breaks us apart.

Link rushes out of the room and I dizzily walk to the window. The lights from the house just barely show the scene… Laurel in the hands of my worst nightmare. Ganondorf.

"Link!" She screams.

"Hush up, you damn woman." He says, knocking her out.  
I fidget, not knowing what to do. I can't watch my best friend get kidnapped. My Triforce glows, calling upon me. Breathing in heavily, I allow the Wisdom to bring the Bow of Light into my hands.

Link makes it outside, unsheathing the Master Sword. "Let go of her."

"Where's the princess, hero?"

"None of your business." Link retorts, "I'm sick of your shit, Ganondorf. Put her down."

He smiles evilly, "Make me."

Opening the window, trying my very hardest not to make a sound, I grasp the bow- aiming an Arrow of Light. It's hard, considering they're playing keep-away, but I manage.

I let the arrow fly, and Ganondorf falls. "What the f-" I shoot another, and another.

Link looks up to the window, seeing me fire arrow after arrow. He smiles, looking down to Ganondorf as he moans. "You pitiful, pitiful man." Link raises the Blade of Evil's Bane and strikes him with it.

Ganondorf gets up, coughing up blood, "You fools. The next time you lay your eyes on me, you will wish you had never done such an idiotic deed. Mark my words, Power will come and Power will destroy everything in its path." He looks down to Laurel who lay motionless on the ground. "Even your friends and dumb-beat ranch."

"Not if we kill you off." Link spats, raising his sword.

"I doubt it. Damn you Link and Zelda, damn you both." He disappears into thin air.

Link gives me a look, then picks up Laurel bridal-style and walks into the house. I wait for a moment, when the door opens. "Mind if she stays in here?"

I shrug, loosing too much energy and not even having enough to speak. I sit, looking up at Laurel's flaming red hair fall from the pillow.

"Sorry about that, thanks for the help."

I cough, trying to muster up the energy to speak. "It… was nothing."

"You all right?"

"Loosing energy… from the magic."

"Ah, sorry, you don't need to talk, then."  
I nod, laying my head on his shoulder as he sits. And we sit for a while, not having a word to say because the last event just said everything we needed to know. We knew… or at least **I **knew, that Ganondorf would surely return in a hideous form with stronger magic. And I knew that we both weren't looking forward to that.

My eye lids grow heavy, and I drift off to sleep, wishing that I never have to wake to such a scene such as that, and praying that Link won't either.

* * *

This chapter sucks. I hate it. Sorry. Ha, wow I make you all wait for **this**. It's not even that long. I couldn't think of anything to say. Well, send me your feedback, and hopefully my computer won't crash again. Once again, sorry.


	13. Hookups and Breakups

**Chapter Thirteen**

**Hookups and Breakups**

Disclaimer: Okay, I had a bad day at work, let's just get this over with. Ha.

* * *

I walk out of the cabin, carrying some of Laurel's things. After the whole incident, I decided to pay a little more attention to her. I have been ignoring her and Malon for a while, and I didn't mean to… but it's not my fault that Ganondorf wanted my head. And now he's gone and gotten them involved. Thank the goddesses she barely remembers any of it.

Grasping the shirts, I let out a heavy breath. Hopefully, everything will turn out all right… everything will be fine. And… and is that… sobbing?  
A distant and faint cry makes me stop in my tracks… who is that? I guess I'll investigate, Laurel's still sleeping and I don't feel like leaving with a guilty conscious.

I spy a figure, hunched up against the back of the house, sitting with her knees up to her face. I guessed it was a girl by the sound of the sobbing, and the fact that all-too-familiar black locks were coming out from her messy ponytail.

"Joelle?"

No reply; just more sobbing and a sniffle.

"Joelle, what's bothering you?"

"Why do you give a shit, Zelda?" She grits, not looking at me.

"Because, even though we both hate each other, I know that you're going through a lot and you need someone to talk to."

"And why should that be _you_?"

I frown, "Fine, I guess I'll just-"

"No! I mean… just stay here."

Smiling, I sit in front of her, catching a glimpse of her sad, dark brown eyes.

"He yelled at me…"

"Who?"

"Ganondorf…" she says through a cry, "He said… that he was just using me to get to you and Link. That maybe he could get the Triforce- whatever that is. I think he's on crack."

"What else did he say?" I ask, anxious.

She gives me a quizzical look, "He said that he's a beast. I said that sounded pretty damn sexy but he was all 'No, bitch, I'll rip off that fugly face of yours and throw it back into the Sacred Realm where it belongs. On a Stalfos.'- he's on crack."

'_Wow, Ganondorf sure knows how to make a comeback. And how to break a girl's heart._' I think.

"I mean, what the hell? I loved him. He was sexy, he had the best voice and hair and every girl was head-over-heels for him and he chose _me_. But he chose me because he wanted you and Link. What does he want, your head?"

"You have no idea…" I mutter.

"What?"

"Nothing!" I stutter, "Erm… so what'd he do after he said that?"  
"Oh! Right. I said, 'What the hell?' and he was all, 'You can't stop me, Power is too great and my hatred is burning. I will pay them back for everything Wisdom and Courage have done to me; what Light has done to me. Darkness will rule!' and then he left to go kidnap Laurel."

"Yeah… so that's disturbing." I mutter.

"You think? And I was _dating_ the guy!" She yells, slipping her black hair behind her ears. "I just don't understand what set him off."

I shrug, and we sit for a while, just staring at the blades of green grass.

"Thanks, Zelda."

I feel my eyes widen, what… what did she just say? What in the Sacred Realm did Joelle just say? "No… thank **you**. For **once** we can have an actual conversation without you flipping out on me."

She smiles, "Well… you know. I was jealous. In my high school I'm the 'it' girl who everybody talks to. They treat me like an effing slut, Zelda. I wanted to get away from it all, but I was brought back into the drama and I blamed it all on you. Sorry for that."

"It's all right."

"And, now look at us. The summer's almost over and we're both stuck here. One with a man, one without."

I smile, "Yeah… speaking about that, I have to give Link Laurel's clothes."

"Oh, is she okay?"

"Yup, she woke up a while ago but went back to sleep. Ganondorf really got to her."

"The bastard."

"You can say that again."

We both smile, which just causes us to smile wider. I made friends with Joelle. _**Finally**_. I nod, and walk into the house.

"Is everything okay?" Link asks, "I was about to come looking for you."

"Yeah, everything's just fine. Actually, it's getting better all the time."

He gives me a quizzical look, but dismisses my words, taking the clothes. "So, you roughing this out fine?"  
"Yeah… Ganondorf is a little… really freaky, but I think I can handle anything he throws at me."

He smiles, patting my back, "That's my girl."

I smile back, "So, when are you going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"Silly, you never asked me out yet."

"I thought you took the hint!"

I laugh, "Well, are you going to make it official or not?"

He smiles, taking my hand, "Princess, I truly fancy you and everything you do. You resemble the goddesses, and I find that I must call you my own. Please, oh mighty and very pretty princess, court me."

I laugh again, "Goddesses Link, way to make it dramatic."

"It's my job."

I straighten my back, acting like a princess. "Why, yes, hero. I would, indeed, enjoy your courtship. And I fancy that, dare I say, sexy hair of yours. Be mine."

He pulls me into a warm, tight embrace, "I will."

* * *

Thanks everyone for the kind words. You make me feel warm and fuzzy. Oh, and I didn't like the last chapter (or this chapter) because I think they're kind of rushed without enough detail. But, as long as it's okay with you all, it's okay with me. I do this for you guys (and for my own Zelink sanity). Please review cause I feel lonely, and very much in need of loving comments. Cause I'm having a bad day :(


	14. Ganon

**Chapter Fourteen**

**Ganon**

I sigh, sitting on the blades of grass by the corral. Laurel is feeling better, but she's currently clinging onto Malon. I feel so bad… I could've fought harder, but I didn't…

Spying the two red heads, I decide to run over to them. "Hey Malon, Laurel. How are you?"

She shakes her head, "Fine, I guess."

Malon glances over to me, "What's going on? Have you found him yet?"  
"Link's working on it. I'm taking a break. Ganondorf said he'd come back so-"

"No. We need to find him before he can get to us." Laurel states, "I don't want anything to happen to anyone."

"Laurel, honey, he's after the camp. I'm not sure what he wants, but we better give it to him." Malon says.

I gulp, "I don't think that's the best way to look at it."

The red heads give me a quizzical look. "How much do you know, Zellie?"  
I shake my head, "That's not important right now."

"And why did he leave? I heard him start moaning and he just got up and disappeared."  
Laurel nods, "How can that be?"

Malon shoots me a glance, "Yes, Zellie, please explain."

I catch my breath. What am I going to say? That I'm a princess with a magical power granted to my ancestors by the goddesses that Ganondorf wants. Hell no. They wouldn't believe that.

"Zellie! Goddesses, what is up with you?" Malon says, "What ever happened to the cute little gal I almost accidentally pushed into a well?"

"She's right here." I mutter, "But… I just…"

"You just _what_?"

A hand rests on my shoulder, "She's going through a lot right now. Maybe you should get your father, Malon. I'm sure he'd be happy to lend you a book that Zelda has read. It'll explain a lot."

Malon stares at Link blankly, "Why did I hire you?"

I look at him, he smiles down to me, then looks back at Malon. "You'll see." He grabs my hand and pulls me to the corral.

"What was that?" I ask.

"Nothing of importance. Right now, we need to worry about Ganon."

"Ganon… dorf?"

"No, Ganon. I heard Joelle's rant yesterday about Ganondorf, and she told me that he said that Power is too great. You heard this as well."

"You know?"

"Yeah, she told me that she had told you the story. Anyway, I want you to stay by me for the last two weeks of camp. Ganon is going to show up, I just know it."

I give him a quizzical look, "Who the hell is Ganon?"  
"Ganondorf's beast form. When Power overwhelms him, he turns into a giant boar-like beast."

"Oh! Yeah, I've heard of that. What're we going to do if he shows up at the ranch?"

His face drops, "I'll have to kill him. You can help, but it won't be much. I need to slay him with the Blade of Evil's Bane."

"But…"

"Hush, it'll be all right, Zelda."

I nod, looking to Epona roaming lazily in the field. "I sure hope so."

* * *

Putting my hair in a bun and going into my pajamas, I walk to Laurel's room. Even though she's feeling better, she clings to Malon. Stupid, bitchy Ganondorf made her traumatized.

I knock on the door, "Laurel, you in there?"

"No."

I sigh, "I'm sorry."

"That's nice. Go away."

"No, not until you give me a chance to explain."

"Fine, explain away."

I exhale, "You're not going to believe me."

"You're my friend, Zelda, I'll believe anything you say as long as you got some proof."

"Well… back in the old times, like when there was sword fighting and stuff, my _very_ great grandma Zelda was princess of Hyrule. And, she had the Triforce of Wisdom. Then there was the Hero Link who saved her, and he had the Triforce of Courage. And Ganondorf-"

Laurel opens the door with a smile on her face, "Was the villain who had Power."

"You… heard the story before?"

"Yes! You are _the _Zelda who holds _the _Triforce of Wisdom?"

I nod quickly, "So we're okay?"  
"Better than okay! Goddesses, I never thought I'd meet the descendent of the princess of Hyrule herself!"

I laugh, "I'm not that special."

"And, so I take it that Link is the descendant of the ancient Hero of Time, and Ganondorf is…"

"You're right!" I interrupt.

She smiles, "Wow. Okay, yeah that explains a lot. So, the reason you haven't hung out with Malon and I for a while is because you were trying to get rid of Ganondorf?"

"Yes. We had to get the Master Sword, and I was learning how to use the magic that Wisdom lends me."

"That is _so_ beyond cool, Zellie Bear!"  
"Yeah… but Ganon is coming soon. Very soon."

"No, you've got to be kidding me."

"I wish I was."

Laurel's face drops, "And you and Link will have to fight for everyone's lives?"

"Pretty much."

She doesn't say anything for a moment. "Perhaps… I could be of assistance."

"… How so?"  
"I'm not sure… but I'll do anything you need me to."

"Thanks, Laur."

"No problem, Zel."

I give her a hug, and walk out the door. Link is standing there with my back pack on his hand.

"We have to go. **Now**."

* * *

Sorry it took me forever. After being grounded, going on a date, hanging out with my friends, being grounded again, building a shed, trying to write but didn't know what to say and a whole hell of a lot more, I just gave up. But I eventually found the time. Once everything starts being normal around here again, I'll be good. As for now, bear with me until I update. I'll try my hardest.


	15. Until I'm Ready

**Chapter Fifteen**

**Until I'm Ready**

Okay, before I start, I just wanna say I'm sorry. I made you guys wait like 7 months before I even wrote the next chapter. I forgot my password and, truthfully, I just didn't feel up to it anymore. I fell in love with my friends, wanted to commit my life to them and not all of them were madly in love with Zelda. So I gave Zelda and Fanfiction up for them. Those friends turned on me and now I'm back to where I start + heart broken and feeling a little alone. Zelda brought me back to this. I'm currently Zelda obsessed and have been for a while. So, Fanfiction, please let me express my Zelink love again.

* * *

The sky never looked so beautiful on a day so horrid. Perhaps it's a contradiction like this that makes things look brighter? Or… perhaps not.

"Zelda, don't be afraid."

"How can I not be afraid, Link? We're out to find Ganon! The evil beast of time! The most horrid thing to lay eyes on you. The nastiest beast of all Hyrule!"

"If my elders could slay him, so can I."

"How can you be so sure, Link?"

He stops Epona and stares at me strictly, "Zelda, I just know these things. My heart is willing to put up a fight and the goddesses are willing to assist. I may as well call myself a lunatic in other aspects, but with this I'm sure."

I look away. He's right… but I don't want him to be. I don't want to fight Ganon… I don't even want to see him. But I suppose that's the only reason I'm here today… to face my fears and defeat him alongside Link.

We cross the field once known as Hyrule Field- now just a random field out in the middle of the country side. It's almost depressing how much has changed since olden times. It would've been nice to know how my ancestors lived.

"How will even find him?" I ask.

"I have no idea." Link says, "I figured we might as well travel out till we reach another town so we can get arrows and stuff. It'll be tough though considering not a lot of people sell those now-a-days."

"Yeah" I mutter, trying to stay a bit calmer and not so… on edge I guess?

We make it to a bigger town, away from all the quiet ranches and farms, and leave out horses out in their park. Walking the streets, Link and I stumble upon a Hunting shop.

I stay behind, looking at all the different guns, as Link walks up to the counter.

"Hello, boy, what can I help you with? Aren't you a bit young to be handling a gun?" The cashier says.

"Well, yes, but I'm not too young to be handling a bow."

"True, my boy, so I take it you want a bow?"

"No, but I would like some arrows."

The cashier smiles, "You're a funny kid. I like you. Here's your arrows, a bundle will be $30."  
Link hands over the money, taking the bundle and handing them to me. I put them in the quiver on my back.

"Let's get out of here, those guns give me the creeps."  
"Zelda, if you're afraid of guns, how are you going to handle Ganon?"

"I have no idea."

He sighs, opening the door for me, "Princess, sometimes you frighten me."

I laugh, "Now Link, darling, if I, the harmless Zelda-"

"That's just it, you aren't one bit harmless."

I laugh again as we make our way back to the park. Grabbing the reins of my horse, the sky dims to a darker shade than earlier.

"Do you think this has anything to do with Ganon?" I ask.

Link shivers as cold rain falls down, "Maybe… just in case we ought to leave, I don't want innocent people to get hurt by… or even witness Ganon."

I nod and we take off back into the field, the sky deeming a bit darker every minute.

I keep telling myself that I don't want this to be the moment… but it's better now when I'm ready then when I'm least suspecting it, right? I'm ready… I'm ready. And I'll keep telling myself that until I really am ready.

* * *

So I've officially gone nuts. This girl's driving me bonkers. So I've been feeling a bit down and angry since my birthday back in December when this all started. Well, wish me luck.

ANYWAYS… haha. Thanks for wasting your time by reading my little story[: I know it's short, but still. It means A LOT. Like a HECK of a lot. Don;t worry, this little chapter is just a filler for the bigger things to come. I promise. Review? It would make my day3


	16. That Moment

**Chapter Sixteen**

**That M****oment…**

**

* * *

**

**Before you guys read this, I want you to MAKE SURE that you read the bottom comments. Okay? Kay. Thanks everyone!**

* * *

Link gives me a strict look, "Don't do anything stupid, now, Zelda."

"Why would I do something stupid?"

He gives me a weak smile, "Because that's just how you are Zelda. And I love you like that. Don't ever change, okay? Stay like this forever."

Smiling, I look away, back to the ominous clouds hanging over the field. Thunder booms, lightning strikes, and rain pours down.

"Is this it, Link?"

With his wet, messy blonde hair falling into his eyes, Link frowns. "I'm not sure…"

This bothers me, thank the goddesses that it's pouring… otherwise Link would notice the tears flowing from my eyes and ruining my make up. I don't want to fight Ganon… I don't even want to see him. But, if this is it… this is what I'm here for. I've got to face the facts, and soon. Link and I… we may die in the battle. We aren't strong enough. We didn't go through the dungeons, the sudden changes, the heartache, the pain, the struggle, or the near-death experiences that the other heroes and princesses went through.

Clenching my fists, I turn away from Link. I don't want anyone, especially Link, to see me like this.

"Zelda?"

I shake my head, my wet hair dangling down and dripping.

"Zelda. This is it."

My eyes shoot open, thunder roaring louder than before. Turning my head a bit, I catch sight of Ganondorf Dragmire.

"Did you really think you fools could defeat me? HA!"

My muscles tense at the sound of his voice… something I've been dreading for sometime now. Heart racing, I dare to get off of my horse. Shaking, I face Ganondorf, with an army of monsters behind him, just great. Shaking and sweating, I stand behind Link.

"I'd like to see you try and even lay a finger on me!" Ganondorf shouts with pride.

"I'd like to take up that offer!" Link runs toward him, but Ganondorf dodges quickly and Link is surrounded by the monsters; all of them coming at him at once.

I gape. I have to help him; he needs me. But… but what could I do?

My Triforce glows. Of course, the Bow of Light! Why didn't I think of it sooner? I call upon Light, and I receive the Bow. Grasping, aiming, and shoot!

Link turns after my Light Arrow shoots. "Zelda!"

I smile, aiming at more foes. Maybe I should shoot at Ganondorf. That is, if I knew where he was. Wait… where is he?

A hand covers my mouth, Ganondorf. Struggling doesn't help very much. I can't escape his grip. He laughs, dragging me away from Link.

It takes Link quite a while to notice Ganondorf has me. But, it's too late. Ganondorf throws me onto his black stallion, still grasping my mouth. Link follows on Epona, not daring to shoot an arrow because he might hit me instead. I look at the path before me. It seems all too familiar. It's heading toward… toward the ranch.

Ganondorf wouldn't dare get our battle involved with innocent people. Wait, how am I kidding? That's what Ganondorf always does! Goddesses, help me please.

We reach the gate of the ranch, the stallion easily jumping over it. I spot Malon and Lauren running toward us.

"Zelda!" Malon shrieks, "What is going on?"

"Malon, Zelda is a descendant of the Zelda of Ancient Hyrule. You know how Ganondorf always kidnaps the princess? Well, this is it!"

"Goddesses!" Malon yells, "Ganondorf, you let go of Zelda right now!"

"Fools, shut your babbling!" He throws daggers at them.

He can't do that to my cousin and my best friend! How dare he! I struggle to no avail.

Ganondorf throws me on the wet ground. Aching, I try to sit up. It's no use; the pain, it's unbearable.

"Don't you move!"

I wasn't planning on it Ganondorf, I want to say. But, I can't make a sound.

"Ganondorf!" An all too familiar voice calls.

"Thank the goddesses! It's Link!" Laurel yells.

I want to see what's going on. But, it hurts, I can't even budge. Whimpering, I try moving again. It's no use. Goddesses, help me.

Malon rushes to my side, picking me up a bit and moving me away from Ganondorf.

"Thanks, Mal." I whisper.

"Course Zel," she says, picking me up and carrying me toward the house.

"N-no, I have to stay out here… and h-help Link…"

"Silly, you can't be of any help considering you can't even move. Link will handle Ganondorf, and, goddesses forbid, Ganon."

"No, I h-have to help him."

"Zelda, darling, are you an idiot?"

I ignore her. I have to help, at least. I have to. He needs me. He needs Light. Because, as Link once told me, "Only Light can penetrate darkness."

I muster up the strength to get out of Malon's arms, only to turn and find Ganondorf down. Link… already defeated him? How is that so?

"Zelda! What in the Sacred Realm are you doing?"

I slowly walk to Link, grabbing onto his shoulder when I reach him.

"Zelda! Are you okay?"

"Nngh… no… I'll manage."

He helps me stand, "So I defeated him."

"I see that," I say, kicking at Ganondorf's fallen body, "So, no Ganon?"

A maniacal laugh booms; making me think otherwise. "Silly princess, silly, silly, princess."

I inhale deeply, "Damn you Ganondorf."

Rain pours down heavier than earlier, stinging my skin. I gape, Ganon. His beastly, horrific, pig-like form before me; raising his swords for a battle, grunting.

A girl screams, I look back quickly. Joelle… it was her. Wild brown eyes searching him, she has nothing to say. If only I knew what she was thinking- to have dated this beast. Well, at least she knows what he meant by being a beast now.

Link readies his sword, I can tell he seems a bit unsure on how he's going to fight Ganon. I am too. I have no idea what to shoot at or aim for. Ganon glares at me, growling. Lightning flashes; thunder claps.

It's like that moment when it suddenly hits you. This is it.

* * *

**Hooray for cliffhangers**![: Ha, so I hope you guys enjoyed that.

Okay so, down to business, **I'm going to start posting on my profile thing when the next chapters are going to be up **because I'm going to be REALLY busy. I have pit practice (AKA I'm in the band/music part in a musical) for the musical Annie that I'm in (I have a solo, _squee_!). So, yeah, I'm going to be really busy, **so whenever you want to know when the next chapter to be up, just look on my profile.**

Reasons why this update was slow: Well, first off, I didn't like how it was originally. So I re-read my entire story (which took 2 days) and then fixed up the chapter. Then my internet went down. And, to top it all off, I was making spaghetti and I somehow managed to spill the boiling water ALL OVER my leg (I'm a HUGE klutz). So I was burnt pretty bad. Also, drama from the two little bitches trying to ruin my life didn't help. God, I wish Link would just slay them with the master sword- or so says my best friend, Brandon.[: Zelda lovers FTW3

A lot of people have been asking me about the ex-friends that are upsetting me. Message me and I'll give you the info if you care. I don't really care, but it would be cool to vent and see someone else's input how doesn't even know the girls.

**IF YOU WANTED TO MAKE A BURNT, SAD, DEPRESSED TEENAGER HAPPY YOU WOULD REVIEW! /3**


	17. The End

**Chapter Seventeen**

**The End**

A/N: Hey... what's up you guys... /headshot. Kay, it's been forever and a day. BETTER LATE THAN NEVER.  
Thought I'd inform you that I started this story when I was 13 and I just recently turned 16. That's weird. Okay read on, now that I'm made you wait like 2 years to read this chapter.

* * *

I duck and roll away from Ganon, but a stalfoes grabs ahold of me. I try to get away, but it's no luck.

"Link!"

He doesn't hear me, he's knee-deep in monsters and trying to fight off Ganon at the same time. No one's noticing this stalfoes pulling me away.

I look at its red, beady eyes, the stalfoes laughing as it drags me away. I feel like I'm drowning in anxiety. I didn't even get to help. What if Link gets hurt?

Just like a light, I'm out.

* * *

I awaken in a jail cell. "Wait a second..." I mutter to myself, still kind of out of it. "I've been here before."

The chain around my ankle rattles as I try to stand. The bars hold me from the rest of the room.

Stammering, I wrap my arms around the bars, "Hello?" Hearing the grunt of a moblin, I fall back against the wall of the cell.

So this is what living in prophecy feels like, I think, It's like déjà vu but worse.

Taking a deep breath, I stand up again.

All in a flash, there's a loud bang and I fall back against the wall. Blood splatters against my skin.

"Zelda?" A voice calls, "Zelda, are you in here?"

"Who is it?" I cough out.

A figure appears in front of the cell, unlocking it and quickly coming to my side, embracing me. "It's ok, I'm here now."

"Who..."

The figure wipes the moblin blood off of my face, "It's Link. I'm here now, don't worry."

Tears well up in my eyes, "You're safe? But how did you defeat Ganon?"

"It was tough, but I managed to take him on myself. I am, after all, the hero. You seem to forget this a lot, dear."

Smiling slightly, I wrap my arms around his neck. "I'm so happy you're safe."

"I'm happy you're safe as well, princess." He places a gentle kiss on my lips, then picks me up. "Let's get out of here and clean you up, alright?"

* * *

I look up at my hero, "Is this really it?"

"No, never. Fate brought us together, fate will keep us together."  
I embrace Link one last time, "If you say so. Call me all the time, and I'm always here to text and-

"Zelda, I promise I'll keep in touch."

"I didn't want this summer to end, it's a shame Ganondorf ruined my time with you."

"Sometimes, princess, it's hardships that people share together that, in the end, help bring them closer. If it wasn't for Ganondorf, I wouldn't have had to be by your side all the time."

"I suppose that's true," Letting go, I grab my bags and turn to Laurel and Malon.

"Come on, Zellie, it's time to go." Malon says.

"Group hug?" I whimper as my friends gather around me.

"Zelda, dear,c ome in here please!" I hear my dad shout.

This is it. I walk into the room, looking at my dad. "Do I really have to go?"

"Well, that's just what I wanted to talk to you about. It's seems that this boy has been able to get through to you, teach you about your family history and really help you learn. So I was thinking that maybe it would be best... if you stayed with your uncle, cousin and Link on the ranch."

My eyes widen, "Really?"  
He smiles, hugging me tight, "Yes dear."

I turn to Link, he gives me an encouraging smile.

I was right, this is it. This is the rest of my life, with Link.

* * *

Ok, I finished this because I wanted to give you an ending. Took me long enough. I guess I ended it in a good enough way. Sorry it took me so long, I don't even have a reason. But... it's here now.  
I wanted to give one final thank you to everyone who supported me. Because I went back and read my old chapters and was like "What the hell? I have so many grammatical errors and I misused words and basically didn't know how to write! Why did people support me?"  
I guess I'll come back to this chapter one day and think the same thing.

Oh well.

I'm thinking about writing another story, but I don't know if I will. Encourage me.  
Thank you!


End file.
